Torn Apart (3)
by kaitlin1227
Summary: This is the 3rd installment in my Torn series. If you haven't read the first 2 please do :) This takes place right after the end of the second story. How will Buffy deal with this new change in her life?
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my third installment in my Torn Series. If you haven't read the first two in the series you should. The first installment is **Torn** the second is **Torn Together** and then we have **Torn Apart**. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback, negative or positive. I don't know if I'm the only one enjoying this or not :/  
_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 1**

Buffy waited very impatiently in the hotel room. She had been this type of vampire for a few hours now and she wasn't doing very well. She still hadn't had any blood and she knew she needed some, she had been around vampires enough to know what the signs of hunger looked like. She just didn't trust herself to get any blood on her own, that's why she needed Klaus. He should have been there over an hour ago now but he never showed. She didn't know if he got held up or he just decided not to come, she kept checking her phone hoping she would get something but every time her phone rang or she had a text come in it was never from Klaus. She really wasn't sure why she put her trust in him.

Buffy was lying in bed trying anything she could not to feel the bloodlust but it wasn't doing any good. There was a knock at the door, Buffy tried to ignore it at first but then when she felt who it was she finally crawled out of bed and opened the door. By the look on Klaus's face she must have looked as bad as she felt.

"Buffy have you ate yet?" He said worried.

She shook her head.

"You become a vampire and you're still as honorable as you were before" He chuckled.

Buffy just stared at him.

"I'm sorry I know this isn't a time to be making jokes" He walked back toward the door "I'll be right back."

He opened the door and was gone for about 5 minutes before he made his way back to her room but Buffy noticed right away he wasn't alone. He had a 30 something year old man with him when he came back. He closed the door and told him to sit in the chair, he obeyed. Then he walked over to Buffy took her by the hand and walked her to the man sitting in their room.

When she started getting close she stopped, "I can't do this."

He pulled her a little closer "Yes you can"

"I can't kill anyone" She had tears in her eyes.

"Trust me" He pulled her the rest the way "I wouldn't let you kill him."

Buffy slowly made her way to his neck, as soon as she felt her face change she backed up again.

"Go on Buffy, you'll be alright" He held onto her hand.

This time she let her teeth sink into his neck, as soon as the blood hit her mouth she instantly felt better. With each drop of blood that hit her tongue she started getting flashes in her head, memories it seemed like. She seen Willow, Sophie, Jane-Anne & Davina doing some kind of spell then it went back further and further. She heard someone calling her name in a distance but she didn't want to lose the memories so she kept going. It wasn't until she was thrown back again a wall that she realized what had happened. She looked at the man slumped over in the chair and then to Klaus.

"Don't worry he's not dead." He fed him his blood, compelled him to forget about all of it then sent him on his way.

When he looked back at Buffy she was sitting on the bed with her hands on her stomach. "He's still there even though you're like that now."

"Do you think that's why I'm the way I am? I keep thinking if I wasn't pregnant then I would probably be a regular vampire" She said.

"I don't think you would be, not with being a slayer" He told her honestly.

"I remember our night together when the witches put the spell on us" She said softly.

He looked up at her surprised "Really? I still see it the same way I did the night it happened, like I was dreaming."

"Is that normal? For a newly changed vampire to see through spells like that?" She asked him.

"It could because when you change into a vampire you actually die so any kind of compulsion or magical elements put on you when you were alive will go away." He told her.

"But I didn't die" She still didn't understand everything that had happened to her.

She was really asking Klaus about magic wearing off because she remembered everything she wasn't supposed to. She remembered asking Willow and the other witches to change their memories, she remembered the fear she got that someone was going to try and hurt her baby, her and Klaus's baby. She was sitting there with her hands on her stomach when Klaus came over and sat next to her.

"You're going to have to forgive him, you know this isn't what he wanted either" He looked at her sadly.

"I know he didn't mean for this to happen but he knew there was a possibility and he didn't feel he should share that information with me" Buffy sighed "He knew how I felt about becoming a vampire."

"Our mother was one sneaky witch, she has been gone a long time and is still messing with our family" Klaus said apologetically.

Buffy laid back on the bed "I don't want to be like this." She could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"At least your still part human though" he said.

"Well I'd rather be all human" She replied.

She turned over, facing away from Klaus and just stared at the wall.

"You know he'll be able to track you? It'll be a little harder now that your part vampire but he'll still be able to find you." Klaus said sounding like he didn't want to tell her.

Buffy sat back up "I hadn't thought about that."

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. As soon as Willow answered she sounded like she had been crying. Buffy tried to console her for a minute but knew she needed to get this done and quick. She asked Willow if she would put a cloaking spell on her and Klaus. She needed them to be left alone at least for the time being until she could figure everything out. She needed to be apart from Elijah, she didn't want to say or do something she would regret because of how mad she is. She promised Willow she was alright but she just needed time away from everyone to deal with this problem.

Once she hung up the phone she grabbed her bags and then looked at Klaus. "You ready for a road trip?"

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked confused.

She nodded "I need to learn control and I'm not going to be able to do that on my own."

Klaus hesitated then stood up, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 2**

Buffy and Klaus had been on the run for about a month now. Willow had confirmed that the cloaking spell was a go but Buffy wasn't ready to settle down in a single place just yet. Moving constantly made things a lot easier, it helped her not think too much about Elijah. She couldn't help but really miss him, she knew this wasn't his fault and she shouldn't have blamed him but she had been so upset that he kept the possibility away from her that she couldn't stay. She had kept in touch with all the factions just making sure everything was still going good in her absence. Elijah had went back to New Orleans when he realized she had put a cloaking spell on herself. Willow and Dawn had been staying with the witches and Rebekah was staying at the compound with Elijah, which made Buffy feel terrible like she was splitting Willow and Rebekah up but Willow promised her that wasn't the case they were still doing really good she just wanted to be there with her brother.

Buffy had actually learned to control her hunger a while ago, Klaus was impressed by her restraint. One thing she was happy about is she didn't need blood as often as regular vampires. She still had cravings for it but it just seemed like a regular drink to her not her lifeline. She had tested it down to having only one glass a day and she felt fine. She knew the more blood she had the stronger it made her but even with the one glass a day she was pretty strong. She and Klaus had been training, she really didn't need to train since she had been the Slayer but she wanted to see how much strength she actually had and she surprised both Klaus and herself. She was able to take Klaus on most days and it seemed like the more they trained the better she got.

She realized since she was still part human she didn't have to invited into people's homes which Klaus showed his jealousy about that immediately. Willow suggested it was because Buffy never actually died that's why she didn't need an invitation where Klaus had died, even though he was part werewolf it didn't matter.

Buffy was sitting in the hotel room when Klaus walked in, "So where to next?"

They had been in Wyoming for a little over a week now and they usually only stayed in one spot for a couple days so he was ready to head out.

Buffy looked at him with a wicked grin, "How about California?"

Klaus looked at her surprised "You want to go to Cali?"

She nodded "It's been a little over 3 years since we blew up Sunnydale and I'm kind of curious how it looks" she couldn't help but laugh.

In all reality Buffy had never even been curious about Sunnydale, she never wanted to look back. But now she felt like something was pulling her toward it. She didn't know if it was because she was now at the opposite end of things or what. She also figured while she was in California they would stop by L.A. as well, Willow told her the only people who knew what happened to her were the people who were close with her so Angel had no idea that she was now part vampire and she figured she should be the one to personally tell him.

They were all packed up and out the door in about 10 minutes. It never took them long to leave a place since they never really got comfortable. Living out of bags wasn't really ideal but it's what Buffy wanted right now. In the back of her mind she knew why she was still living on the go and not trying to stay in one place, it was because she felt like it was less of a betrayal to Elijah this way. She knew there was nothing going on with her and Klaus but she couldn't help but think Elijah might think there is, she hated to admit it's why she kept in close contact with Rebekah because she knew anything she told her would get back to Elijah.

When they finally made it to where Sunnydale use to be it took Buffy's breath away, it no longer was a gaping hole but just a bunch of empty land now. She looked around imagining what use to be there, she felt Klaus move closer to her.

"Nothing's here love" He said standing next to her.

She knew there wasn't anything there and she knew there wouldn't be it was just the thought of being back here. She started walking over the empty land Klaus following behind her.

"I hated this town but I also loved it, I lost my mom here but I gained my sister" She just kept walking and talking "I died twice here and then got shot and almost died again."

Klaus didn't say anything just followed her around and listened. They had been together for about a month now but she still hadn't really opened up to him. He hadn't learned anything new until they made it to Sunnydale.

"You know I had to kill the only person I had ever loved?" She finally stopped and turned and looked at Klaus "I guess I didn't have to kill him but the world would have been destroyed but you know me always the hero," She gave a fake laugh. "I was always having to save the world from something."

She turned back around and continued walking. She walked silently for a little while longer before she came to a halt. She looked up at Klaus "you know I never thought I could love someone again after Angel but then I met Elijah and he showed me so much more than love but now I'm like this and I feel so different."

She sat down in the grass and just looked at her hands in her lap. "It's not fair, finally I felt complete like everything has finally went the way it's supposed to but then it all gets pulled out from under me."

Finally Klaus decided it was his turn to speak "You do know it doesn't have to be gone, I know you're not too happy about being a vampire but now you and Elijah will get to seriously spend eternity together."

Buffy sighed "I've thought about that but I don't know if I'd ever be able to truly forgive him, I know this wasn't his fault but like you said secrets always seem to come out and there will always be consequences, he should have told me Klaus, there was no reason that he shouldn't have."

"If he would have told you would you still have married him?" Klaus asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Of course I would have but that's not the point, it's that he kept it from me."

Klaus nodded, he knew exactly what she meant it's why he wanted her to tell Elijah about him telling her he still had feelings for her.

"Feel like heading to L.A.?" Buffy asked standing up.

"Sure." He agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 3

They found the best hotel in L.A. and thanks to Klaus's compulsion they didn't pay anything for it. Their room was on the top floor, Buffy was out on the balcony admiring the city. She had to admit that her heightened senses really did something for her, she loved the way things looked through these new eyes. They had just made it to L.A. but Buffy didn't want to go straight to see Angel so she figured it could wait until the next day. She couldn't help but feel terrified of how Angel would react to the new Buffy, she was still having a hard time accepting it and she had been this way for a month.

She felt Klaus come up behind her, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Buffy nodded.

"You want to go out tonight?" Klaus suggested.

Buffy was about to say no but then she decided that she needed a night out. She had been doing pretty well around humans but this would be the first time she would be in a large group of them and that kind of scared her a little.

"Sure" She said a little unsure of herself. "Just promise me you won't let me do anything stupid."

"You know I wouldn't" Klaus said to her.

Buffy realized she didn't have any kind of party clothes with her and even if she did it's not like they would fit her anymore. She was right at about 16 weeks pregnant and her stomach was starting to grow more and more each day. She wasn't sure how she was going to pull off only supposed to be 12 weeks, she didn't think she looked only 3 months pregnant. She had been wearing clothes a little bigger than needed since everyone was supposed to think she was only 12 weeks.

"Well I have to get something to wear tonight so I guess I'm heading to the store" Buffy told him.

"Have fun" He laughed.

Buffy really didn't have a clue what she was going to wear, she hadn't really decided if she was going to wear a dress or an outfit. She figured she would just go to a couple stores and see if anything catches her eye. She got lucky and found something that she thought was perfect her first go. She found a pair of skin tight black leathery pants and a black short sleeved, very low cut shirt, the shirt was perfect because the way it draped hid her stomach perfectly. It wasn't normally something she would be caught dead in but she figured with her change she needed a different kind of change and right now that was her attire. After she compelled the girl at the counter to make her believe she paid for the outfit she headed back to the hotel.

She couldn't help but be a little excited about going on, it wasn't like she could drink or anything but just being in the environment will help her forget her problems. And she couldn't help but think she had a lot of them and deserved to have some fun and not think about all the craziness. She went into the bathroom to get ready, once she had the outfit on it looked better than she could have imagined. It was lower cut than she had originally thought but it didn't matter she looked hot, pregnant or not. She put dark eye makeup on and bright red lipstick. Then to do the final touch she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection before walking out of the bathroom.

As soon as Klaus seen her his mouth dropped. This was the first time she had seen him look at her this way since they had their memories changed.

"Hey you have something right here" She motioned to the side of his lip, mimicking he had drool.

He gave her a wicked grin "You do clean up good slayer... Umm vampire slayer… or slayer vampire… not really sure what I should call you now."

"How about Buffy" She laughed.

"Yea that sounds easier" He smirked.

She knew she shouldn't flirt with him like that but she figured it wouldn't hurt anything. He didn't have the feelings like he did before and all she felt for him was for a friend.

She put her arm in his "You ready?"

He nodded then they walked out of the hotel, arm in arm. Buffy checked around and found there was a bit of clubs in L.A. but she wanted the best so they had to go a little further but that didn't bother her she had all the time in the world. When they pulled up to the club it was already packed and Buffy smiled knowing there wouldn't be any way they would get turned away, even if they didn't want to let them in they would.

She walked to the front of the line pulling Klaus close behind her. She didn't even let the bouncer attempt to tell them no, she automatically compelled him, he moved the rope and let them in.

"You're becoming a pro at that" Klaus said as they walked in.

Buffy smiled already getting in the zone, she let Klaus go get them drinks while she found them a table. They were all full so she had to compel a couple to move. Klaus brought back himself a couple shots and her a glass of water. She looked at the glass in front of her then back at Klaus "Really you couldn't have gotten me a soda?"

Klaus laughed "Water is better for the baby."

"Really" She shook her head.

"If nothing more I want to make sure I'm helping take care of my brothers child" He downed his two shots then walked over to Buffy and put his hand out, asking her to dance.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little then took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She never figured she could have such a good time with Klaus but she had to admit she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. After a few dances Klaus disappeared back up to the bar and Buffy was left on the dance floor by herself. She kept dancing not letting him leaving stop her good time. She felt someone come up and start dancing with her so she just went with the flow and danced with him. After a little bit of dancing and her adrenaline going through the roof she realized that it had been a bad idea to be dancing this close with a human. She went to push away from him but he grabbed ahold of her.

"You going somewhere beautiful" He slurred.

"Get your hands off me" She growled.

"A frisky one, my favorite" He grabbed ahold of her backside.

Just as she was about to push him off she felt someone grab ahold of his hand, his face looked like he was in complete agony.

"I think the lady said to get your hands off her" Klaus roared.

The guy ran off and Klaus stood in front of Buffy, "You ok?"

She just nodded.

A slow song came on so Buffy took a step toward Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you."

He was hesitant to follow suit but he did eventually put his arms around her waist and danced with her.

Once the song was over Buffy parted herself from Klaus then walked away. She was hungry and she knew if she didn't eat something soon then she'd end up hurting someone. She noticed a lone blonde girl enter the bathroom so Buffy followed her, she looked around making sure they were the only two in there before she spoke to her.

"Hey" Buffy said politely.

When the girl turned around she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Harmony. Harmony that was turned when they had their final showdown with Mayor Wilkins. The same Harmony that had betrayed Angel on more than one occasion. To Buffy's surprise the girl hugged her, she couldn't help but stiffen a little.

"I didn't know you were in town, Angel didn't tell me" She said a little to chipper.

"Actually he doesn't know I'm here yet, I'm planning on surprising him tomorrow" Buffy said.

"My mouth is closed then" She imitated zipping her lips closed "So you here with your new hunk of a husband?"

Buffy paused "Uh… No, actually I'm here with his brother. Elijah couldn't make it out here so Klaus offered to come with me."

Buffy didn't think this girl needed to know the truth. No one needed to know anything except for the people who were important to her. Just then the bathroom door opened and Klaus stood there looking at the two girls.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" He said looking confused between the two girls.

Buffy nodded "Klaus this is Harmony, she used to go to Sunnydale with me until she was turned into a vampire."

Klaus looked knowingly at her "Oh"

Buffy couldn't help but see the way Harmony was looking at Klaus and she didn't miss how Klaus seemed to be enjoying the attention. Finally Buffy feelings like she was a third wheel walked out of the bathroom leaving them standing there.

After about an hour of sitting by herself Buffy finally decided to head back to the hotel. She noticed a guy checking her out on her way to the door. She knew she needed to feed and he seemed like he was a good choice, so she approached him compelling him to follow her outside. As soon as they were outside she pulled him to the alley behind the building, she threw him up against the building then went straight to his neck. As soon as his blood hit her mouth it gave her a rush, it felt almost euphoric. She had to catch herself once she was finished, quickly compelling him, to forget what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 4

When she finally made it back to the hotel she felt like she was floating on cloud 9. She should have thought about the effects of drinking someone's blood that had been drinking all night but it hadn't even crossed her mind. As soon as she opened the room for the hotel room she looked around and then after finding the remote for the radio she turned it on and blasted it. She danced around by herself, kicking her boots off. She wasn't sure how long she danced for but when the door opened and Klaus walked in she couldn't help but feel excited to have someone to dance with.

Klaus looked at her odd "Are you drunk?"

"No silly I didn't consume one alcoholic beverage" Buffy said grabbing his hands trying to get him to dance with her.

"Did you drink from someone who had been?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh" She said as she pulled him to her.

He sighed then went along with it "Wouldn't have figured you could get this wasted from drinking someone's blood, must be the part human thing."

"Who knows but I feel great" She said excitedly.

Klaus finally broke apart from Buffy and went and sat down on the couch, he looked like he was enjoying watching her make a fool out of herself. She continued to dance then finally just stopped and looked at Klaus "I think I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."

Klaus laughed guessing she probably wasn't feeling that good anymore. When she got in the shower he decided he'd go ahead and head to bed. While Buffy was in the shower everything finally hit her that if she felt the way she did then she could only imagine what her baby was feeling. She slid down the wall in the shower holding her hands over her stomach crying, "I'm so sorry" she kept repeating.

That's when she felt it, her little boy kicked for the first time. She didn't know if this was him trying to tell her that he was alright but it helped her calm down. But Klaus must have been able to sense the sadness she was feeling because before she knew it he was banging on the door asking if she was alright. She tried to tell him she was but it must have not been fast enough because he had the door open and was standing in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"You had me so worried, your emotions are all over the place" He finally said.

She shut the shower off, "I'm sorry I just started thinking about the alcohol in the blood that I drank and the baby, I was afraid that I hurt him."

Klaus looked at her sympathetically "I don't even have any kind of advice to give, it's not like anything like this has ever happened before, it amazes me every day how even though you're a vampire you're still carrying a child."

"You wanna do me a favor and grab that robe behind you?" She asked him noticed how completely naked she was. The way she was sitting she was covering everything but she didn't think it was appropriate.

Klaus smiled "I thought this was your plan to seduce me."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. He tossed the robe to her and she put it on very awkwardly while Klaus watched ever second of it, laughing at her. When she finally got it on and tied she went to step out of the bathtub, Klaus attempted to help her but her being stubborn she refused his hand and as soon as her foot hit the floor it slid out from under her. Usually she would have had better balance but with the wooziness still in her system she wasn't able to catch herself. Thankfully Klaus had been there and he did catch her.

"See smartass you should have just taken my hand" Klaus laughed as she got back to her feet.

Buffy decided to prove a point and knocked him down to the floor landing on top of him pretending to have a stake. "I don't need anyone's help, I'm very capable of doing things on my own."

Klaus went to get up but Buffy was too strong for him, the furthest he got was to a sitting position. Their interact hadn't started out as anything but each of them trying to prove their strengths to the other but as they sat on the bathroom floor with only a small article of clothing between them, Buffy realized how this situation had gone from innocent to not so much. Even if Buffy wasn't part vampire now she would still know exactly how Klaus was feeling, there wasn't much hiding that and he didn't even seem embarrassed about it. Klaus had his arms around Buffy's waist and she was fighting everything in her body telling her to do something that she knew wasn't right. After looking at him for a little longer than she should have she finally got up and walked out of the bathroom without a word to him.

She was pissed at herself and at him for letting something almost happen between them. She didn't know why she didn't seem to have the strength to get up sooner than she did. She knew even though she and Elijah weren't on good terms right now, he was her husband and she didn't want anyone other than him. And she didn't understand Klaus, he wasn't supposed to feel anything romantic toward her, Willow made sure of that but his actions in the bathroom showed a whole different story.

Buffy threw the robe onto the bed and had just put on her bra and panties when her bedroom door opened. As soon as Klaus seen her he stared like a deer in headlights.

"Get out" She screamed at him.

In a flash he was gone leaving the door open in his absence. She slammed the door shut then threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. After finally calming down she opened back up the bedroom door and seen Klaus sitting on the couch drinking some kind of liquor. The first thing she noticed was that he had put some pants back on, she wished he would have put on a shirt to, it was distracting.

She sat in the chair, Klaus didn't look at her when she sat down. "I should have knocked I'm sorry."

Buffy took a deep breath before she asked him what she really wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. "What was that back there?"

He looked up at her, she seen the pain in his eyes, "I don't know but I keep getting this déjà vu feeling."

She knew exactly what he was referring to, she should have figured them spending so much time together wasn't a good thing. He wasn't remembering his old feelings he was developing new ones. She wasn't ready to go back to New Orleans yet but she was thinking it was about time to send him on his way. She remembered how hurt he had been when she told him that she told Willow not to take his feelings away, he had admitted to her that he was in fact in love with her.

"I think it's time you went home" She said barley more than a whisper.

Anger flashed in his eyes "I will not leave you, I told you I would protect you and that's what I intend to do, I don't know what that was earlier but you have my word, it will not happen again, you are my brother's wife, you are carrying his child, my nephew…"

Feeling guilty for blaming this all on him she said "It wasn't all your fault, I was there as much as you were, maybe it was just being here and after having the night we did, I don't think it meant anything."

She could tell immediately that wasn't what he wanted to hear, he seemed to get upset by her words "Can you really sit there and say it didn't mean anything? I'm having a hard time concentrating because I'm scared of what's going on inside me."

Buffy didn't want to think about that or what was going on inside of her. Maybe she had just been away from Elijah for too long and she was projecting her feelings for him off on Klaus. As much as she didn't think that was true she couldn't even think what it really meant. What kind of person would that make her if she had feelings for her husband's brother?

"It can't mean anything don't you see that? If it did what kind of people would that make us? Were married Klaus" She put her left hand in the air "You see this, this makes us united as one until all eternity." She was crying at this point.

Before she knew it she was wrapped in Klaus's arms, he was comforting her. Letting her cry on his shoulder like he had many other times. She knew nothing had actually happened between them but she felt so guilty.

He whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear.

* * *

 _willdawg992003: Please don't hate me :/ I know you've been all about Buffy and Elijah since the beginning_


	5. Chapter 5

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 5**

It took Buffy forever to finally fall asleep the night before, after everything that happened with Klaus, well almost happened she couldn't shut her head up enough to fall asleep. By the time she finally did she was waking up again, it was a cycle pretty much the whole night. She was glad that she didn't seem as tired as she would have been if she was fully human. She had to go see Angel and she wasn't looking forward to it. She knew another guy from her past would probably be lurking around to and she was really starting to rethink her plan of being here.

She was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when Klaus finally came out of his room. She gave him a small smile hoping that the events from the night before didn't affect their friendship.

"You about ready to go see your old lover" Klaus smirked.

"Not really and that should be plural" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yea can't forget about the other one." He said.

She was glad she could talk with him like this again but it seemed kind of forced, but she figured since it just happened the night before, that as the time went on it wouldn't be as awkward. After drinking her coffee she got dressed then they headed toward Angel's.

"Thanks for coming with me" She told Klaus when they were in the car.

He just smiled at her.

As soon as they made it to Angel's she tried to stall but Klaus wasn't having none of that. After he got out of the car he walked around and pulled her out of the driver's seat.

"This is going to be difficult" She said not realizing how nervous this was going to make her.

She took a deep breath then walked up to the house, she rang the doorbell then waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. As soon as Angel opened the door the look of surprise was apparent.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I didn't get to see you after the wedding so I thought I should stop by and tell you sorry personally" She told him.

"And why's he here" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"To make sure I behave myself" She laughed.

"Come on in" He said to the both of them.

As soon as she walked into the living room she was surprised to see not only Spike sitting there but Harmony as well.

"Good seeing you again" Harmony smiled at them, but keeping her eyes mainly on Klaus.

Buffy noticed that Spike hadn't taken his eyes off her since they walked in. "Marriage sure looks good on you" Spike said then paused briefly "Well that's interesting, you're with child?"

That made Harmony and Angel's head turn toward her. Angel gave her a look that she was having a hard time figuring out, it kind of looked like jealousy with a mix of hatred.

Harmony made her way to Buffy, knelt down and started talking to her stomach. Buffy looked around the room embarrassed.

"How is that possible?" Angel finally said.

"We actually got inseminated before we got married, we found out about a month before the wedding that it took so I'm right around 12 weeks" She told them. She hoped she sounded like she was telling the truth because ever since she transitioned and remembered she was having a hard time keeping the lie up.

Harmony was still messing with her stomach, she looked up and said "You look further along than 3 months."

"Maybe it's a slayer thing, he might be growing faster or something" She said not liking where this was going.

She was happy that Harmony seemed to believe that as easily as she did because she didn't have any other excuses.

"Aww you're so lucky you have a new husband and you're going to be parents, sometimes I wish I could still have that kind of life" Harmony said as she was standing up, once she was back on her feet she looked at Buffy oddly "There's something else about you to, I can't put my finger on it but something's different and it's not the pregnancy."

Buffy sighed, she really didn't want to do this in front of an audience but she figured now was as good of a time as any. "Yea well that's actually why I'm here, I was kind of hoping to have this talk with Angel alone."

"What's so bad that you can't tell us all love?" Spike asked.

"You really can't tell?" She asked looking around to the three of them.

All three of the vamps looked her up and down and by looking at their faces none had figured out her secret yet.

Buffy looked at Angel "You really can't look at me and see the change?"

Angel seemed to really concentrate then his eyes got huge, "How's that possible?"

"I guess that's what I get for marrying an original vampire whose mother was an original witch, she thought it was a good idea to mess with her children's lives way after death" Buffy said irritably.

"So this happened because of his mother?" Angel asked confused.

Buffy nodded "It happened at the wedding, right after he kissed me, it's why I took off and I haven't been back since."

Harmony must have just realized what they were talking about, she started jumping up and down "You're a vampire!"

Buffy looked at Harmony "I'm part vampire but I'm still part human as well."

Angel made his way to Buffy then wrapped his arms around her. He knew just how much this was hurting her, being a vampire. He knew better than anyone that this was something she never wanted. When he finally let go of her she smiled up at him.

"I've never seen someone who was only part vampire before" Angel said amazed by what he seen in front of him.

Klaus cleared his throat, "Well I'm part vampire as well, but my other half is werewolf"

Harmony didn't take her eyes off Klaus as he spoke, it was obvious that she had a little crush which Buffy couldn't blame her he was nice on the eyes.

Buffy noticed that Spike was looking at Klaus in awe, she couldn't help but laugh. Which brought all four sets of eyes on her. She tried to talk but every time she did she just started laughing even harder. Finally after a grueling 5 minutes of laughing she was finally able to speak again.

She looked at Spike "It almost looked like you were just as mesmerized by Klaus as Harmony is here."

If looks could kill then the look that Spike gave her at that moment sure would have killed her. She wasn't trying to put Spike on the spot like that she just thought it was funny.

"He's just very well known, it's just no one knew if he really existed or not, he was one of them that you heard a lot about but never seen any proof that they were ever really there" Spike said bitterly.

"Well Klaus it looks like you have a fan club, you have Miss Harmony over there and then William the Bloody." Buffy snickered.

"Your William the Bloody?" Klaus asked.

Spike just nodded.

"Your reputation exceeds you" Klaus said "Your obviously not some big bad anymore since I see your hanging around the tame Angel."

"I'm all ensouled now" Spike said proudly.

"Following Angel then?" He asked.

It was obvious that pissed Spike off "No I wasn't following that twit, I did it for love."

Klaus followed where Spike was going with that and looked at Buffy "Oh you did say lovers didn't you?"

Buffy sighed then gave Klaus a dirty look.

"You really have no type do you, as long as they are the living dead you like em" Klaus said with a chuckle.

Buffy punched him in the arm, which in turn ended up with Klaus half way across the room. Klaus got up and made his way back but he had a smile on his face the entire time. Buffy wasn't sure why but seeing him smile like that made her smile as well.

"You know you're an ass right?" She said.

Klaus just laughed.

They stayed around at Angels for a few more hours, she and Angel got some one on one conversation in. She knew he would want to ask about her transformation and everything. She was glad she decided to come see him it was just what she needed. She knew he would understand how she was feeling more than anyone else would. She was about to leave when Angel grabbed her arm.

"Look I need to ask you something and I hope I don't offend you when I ask" Angel said.

"Go ahead"

"Is there something going on with you and Klaus?" He asked cautiously.

Buffy took a deep breath, "No there's nothing going on but we have history and I hate to admit it but ever since I changed I feel myself getting pulled to him and it scares me a little, if I didn't need him then I would have told him to leave a long time ago, I'm just so worried being out here on my own that something could happen to us or I could lose control and kill someone."

"Just be careful Buffy, I know you and I know you'd never forgive yourself if you let something happen between you two" He picked up her left hand "You're married now, to his brother."

"You don't think I know that" She yelled a little too loud. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes "I'm scared Angel, I finally have Elijah which is all I've wanted but now I'm getting these mixed feeling for Klaus and I just keep worrying that I'm going to mess things up"

"I hate to say this but maybe when you changed it changed you?" Angel said softly.

"But I'm still partly me right? So I should still feel the same about Elijah that I did before?" She asked questions that she knew he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Maybe it's time you went home" He said and as soon as he said it she knew he was right.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to see him" She said honestly.

"I understand that but the longer your away and with him the more you're going to pull apart from Elijah and if you want your marriage to work you need to try." Angel said knowingly.

Buffy couldn't help but start crying then she was in Angel's arms, crying on his shoulder. He just allowed her to continue to cry until she was all cried out. When she finally thought she was back to being presentable she went to find Klaus and let him know she was ready to head back to the hotel.

She came around the corner and couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy when she seen Klaus had Harmony pushed against the wall kissing her. She kept her mouth shut and just took off, he could find a way back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 6**

Buffy made her way back to the hotel and went straight into her room and couldn't help but once again cry.

 _I've become such a crybaby since I changed_ , she thought to herself.

She sat around the hotel for a few hours realizing that Klaus might not come back anytime soon. He was too caught up with Harmony to even realize she had left. She took a deep breath before she grabbed out her phone, Angel was right that she needed to go back home but she wasn't quite ready for that but she would do the only thing she could right then. She dialed a number then waited for him to answer.

 _-Buffy?_

 _-Yea it's me_

 _-It's so good to hear your voice, I've been so worried_

 _-I know and I'm sorry, I just need some time_

 _-I get it, it's why I haven't pushed the issue with finding you I know you'll come home when you're ready_

 _-I don't know when that'll be_

 _-There's no rush, me and Faith are taking care of things here, you come home when you feel you can_

 _-Thank you_

 _-For what?_

 _-For being so understanding_

 _-Anything for you, you're my wife Buffy, my job is to make sure you're happy and I know this new change makes that hard but I will do anything in my power to make you happy despite that_

 _-I love you Elijah, I need you to know that_

 _-I love you to, are you ok?_

 _-Just having a hard time but it's getting easier, Klaus is really helping_

 _-So he is with you?_

 _-Yea I called him after the change, I'm not fully vampire Elijah I'm a hybrid except I'm slayer and vampire_

The other line was silent for a minute

 _-You still there?_

 _-Yea sorry just thinking, so the baby is fine then?_

 _-Yea he's growing, I was told today that I look further along than 12 weeks_

 _-I wish I could see you_

 _-I know, I'll be home soon_

When she hung up the phone she felt even guiltier than she had before. She knew the only reason she called him was because she was mad at Klaus. What kind of person did that make her? She hated to think that the change had also changed her.

She waited around another hour than decided she needed to get out of the room, she needed time to think and being somewhere that reminded her of Klaus wasn't where she needed to be. She decided to go back to where Sunnydale use to be. She wasn't really sure what it was about that place that seemed to calm her some but right now that's what she needed. She needed to be alone and think about everything that's changed in her life.

By the time she made it to Sunnydale there was only about an hour of sunlight left. But nighttime was always her favorite though even before she became a vampire, she was always out at night, ever since she found out she was a slayer. She got out of her car and started walking around over the grassy ground. She was surprised that nothing had been rebuilt on the land yet, they took the time to fill in the hole but nothing more. She felt the tears come as she walked around, there wasn't any reason to try and hide them it's not like there was anyone around to see. She was starting to feel like she needed to feed so she head back to the car. She had a cooler with some blood bags in the trunk as soon as she made it back to the car she felt another presence.

"Hmm Slayer, no one has seen you around these parts since you blew it up" She heard from behind her.

She closed the cooler then turned around and saw 5 men standing in front of her.

"Look it's really not a good time, can we do this another time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Look she's been crying" One of the men pointed out.

Buffy could tell these men weren't human but she was having a hard time telling what they were exactly. She felt it through her whole body that she needed to get out of there but she wasn't in the mood to get forced out of the place she wanted to be by a couple of men.

"So what are you? Obviously you're not human and you're not vamps" She asked like she was bored.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" One said as he laughed.

"I can't believe the rumors are true, you really are a vampire and you're out here all by yourself" One of the other guys said.

"So what do you guys want to fight or what? If so can we get to it? I'm getting a little hungry." She said with a grin.

The first came at her and she took him down easily. Then two more tried to get her at the same time and she had both of them on the ground without even moving. She looked at the other two.

"Really what are you? You're not strong at all." She said.

Just as she said that she noticed the moon had just came out and it was full. One of the last guys started laughing right before they all started changing. Buffy knew she was in trouble, 5 werewolves would be tough but she couldn't help feel the excitement boiling up in her. She hadn't had a really good fight in a long time. One of the weres she had already taken out charged her, almost catching her off guard but she got him in the last second, this time she snapped his neck. Another came at her, he got her down on the ground, she was planning on throwing him off but ended up tearing out his throat with her teeth. That was the first time she had ever tasted werewolf blood but she had to admit the boost it gave her was well worth the taste. She was back up on her feet and running toward one of them, she was on him in a matter of seconds, as soon as she was close enough she shoved her first into his chest and ripped his heart right out.

She turned around and looked at the last two with the heart still in her hand. They both growled and charged her, she threw the heart and ran toward them. She was on top of one and lost sight of the other, just as she was about to rip the throat out of the fourth one she felt something bite her side. It hurt like hell but she couldn't let that stop her from finishing the one off that she had down on the ground, so she quickly killed him then took off toward the fifth but she ended up losing him. He ran off through some nearby woods, she knew she would have been able to catch him but she knew she needed to get back. She rushed back to her car and took off. She made good time and made it back to L.A. in a little over an hour.

When she finally made it back up to the hotel room she noticed Klaus still wasn't there. She went into the bathroom taking off her clothes as she made her way there, knowing that they would be trash now. She winced as she tried to clean out the bite, she thought they were supposed to be pretty much indestructible so she wasn't really sure why the bite hadn't healed. She threw on a light nightgown not wanting to have much fabric on the wound and went and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on but passed out about 10 minutes later.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she heard Klaus calling her name. When she finally opened her eyes, he had a worried expression. She looked around the room noticing her bloody clothes were still all over the place.

She couldn't help but laugh "Don't worry they're all dead except one stupid one got away."

She scooted closer to Klaus and draped her arm across his stomach and sat her head on his shoulder.

"What was it?" He asked concerned.

"Just a couple of werewolves who thought they could scare me" She laughed "But I showed them, I left 4 laying there dead."

"You fought 4 werewolves on a full moon?" He asked.

"Actually 5 but one got away." She said as she kept trying to scoot closer to him "Hold me Klaus."

He looked at her confused but he put his arms around her.

"Do you still love me?" She asked him out of the blue.

Klaus took his arms back and scooted back a little bit "What do you mean do I still love you?"

"You told me you loved me after Willow took our memories of the baby, don't you remember?" She asked him.

"Buffy are you alright?" He looked at her noticing that she didn't look well.

"I'm fine, really I'm just confused" She put her hand in his "What if I love you to, what kind of person does that make me? I can't love you, my husband is your brother."

She looked up at Klaus and he was staring at her, he didn't say a word. She didn't know what was going on inside his head but she wished he would tell her. She took her hand and put it on his cheek.

"You really are a great guy, why couldn't I have fell for you first, then I wouldn't have all this guilt inside me, I wouldn't be imagining things with you that I know I shouldn't be" She paused "I think when I changed into this, I changed as well and it scares me."

"Buffy, why are you telling me this" Klaus sat very still obviously not wanting to be any closer to her than he already was.

"I don't know I can't keep it inside anymore, I don't think I want to. I just need to accept that I'm not the same person that I use to be." As she said that she threw one leg over Klaus and straddled in on the couch. She put her hands on his shoulders and didn't take her eyes off him.

"Buffy…" He started to say before she was kissing him. He tried to push her away at first but then gave into what he obviously wanted to.

She pulled his shirt off not thinking twice about what she was doing, then pulled her nightgown over her head.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her further to him, not wanting any space between them. His hand hit the bite on her side which made her wince in pain. Not knowing why at the exact moment she bit down on Klaus's neck. Taking his blood wasn't like anything she had experienced before, she had only been a vampire for about a month but she knew this wasn't a normal reaction to get from blood.

She pulled back from him just in time for him to see the bite on her side healing.

"What's that?" He asked her looking at her side.

"One of the wolves got me" She said almost out of breath.

Klaus stood up and had her sitting on the couch in one swift motion. He threw her nightgown at her and grabbed his shirt. Without saying a word he went to his room and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 7**

Buffy sat there embarrassed, she put back on her nightgown but didn't move off the couch. Finally once the bite was completely healed she started feeling back to herself and she couldn't believe what she had just done. She got off the couch and ran into her room this time she had plenty to be guilty about, she had just made out with Klaus and would have slept with him if he wouldn't have taken off. She had no idea why she did what she did but it scared her. She put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt then decided she needed to talk to Klaus. Obviously he knew something was wrong before she did and she needed to know how.

She knocked on his door and when he didn't answer she let herself in. He was laying on the bed "You shouldn't be in here."

"What the hell is going on?" She hollered.

"You were bit by a werewolf" He said plainly.

"Yea I know that" She replied.

"A werewolf bite is like a poison to us, it makes us delusional and hallucinate" He looked at her and at that moment it was obvious that he had been crying "Why did you not tell me you were bitten?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal" She said softly.

"Well obviously it is, how could I let this happen?" He put his head in his hands.

Buffy moved over to him and kneelt down in front of him. "This wasn't your fault"

He looked up and their faces were only inches apart, "Yes it was, you weren't in your right mind, but I was."

"Obviously I wouldn't have done anything like that if it wouldn't have been for the bite" She put her hand on his knee "But it's not like the thoughts hadn't been there, I had just been able to control it."

"I need to know something" He said seriously. "Is any what you said true?"

It took her a minute to answer, she moved and sat next to him "I think so."

"Why did you ask me if I still loved you? You made it seem like I've loved you before and I told you." He asked.

She knew this was going to come up but she knew she had to keep the baby a secret from him, "You had Willow take it away, you told me it was too hard."

"Did you remember? Before your change?" He asked.

She shook her head "I remembered after I changed, when I drank blood for the first time."

"That's why you were asking questions wasn't it?"

She nodded. "I didn't know what to think about it, I didn't even know if the memories were real at first."

Klaus shook his head "How is it I have a witch take my feelings for you away and I wind up in the same situation again."

Buffy wasn't sure why but she just thought of something, "Why did the bite heal up?"

"Because of my blood, it's the only thing that can heal a werewolf bite" He replied "I was kind of curious why you bit me though, that was odd."

"It was wasn't it? I don't know why I did it, I just had this craving to taste your blood so I did" She said a little embarrassed.

"You think it has anything to do with the baby?"

Buffy hadn't even thought of that but it would make sense since he is the baby's father. Maybe he needs some of his father's blood for some reason.

She shrugged her shoulders "Honestly I don't know, I know it wasn't like anything I've ever had before though, it was really powerful."

He couldn't help but smile his signature smile at that moment which made Buffy's heart melt. She knew she was in trouble being here with him. "Maybe it's because of our connection, I've never had anyone tell me that before but I also don't go sharing my blood unless it's really needed."

Klaus took her hand, flipped it over so her wrist was facing upward.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Testing a theory" He bit into her wrist.

She thought it would have hurt at least a little but all she felt was pure pleasure. When he finally pulled away she noticed he was breathless. It took him a few minutes to finally be able to talk "I have never had anything like that before, I don't know if it's you or the baby but that was amazing."

Now it was Buffy's turn to smile. She didn't know why but when he talked about her blood like that it did something to her. "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea" He laid back on the bed.

She laid back next to him. He turned toward her "There's something real here isn't there?"

"I think so" She scooted in closer to his body and he put his arm around her.

They didn't talk anymore that night. While lying in his arms she fell right asleep. She wasn't sure if he fell right asleep as well but he didn't move so she figured he was asleep to. When she woke up the next morning the first thing she seen was the crook of his neck. Her brain was telling her not to but her body was screaming at her to get another taste. She silently started moving closer to him and before she knew it her teeth was out and her mouth was on his neck. She couldn't help but roll over on top of him to get a better grip. She must have really surprised him because she was so in the zone he grabbed ahold of her and threw her onto the bed and when she looked up at him he had his teeth showing.

"What are you doing?" He asked her when he finally realized there was no threat in the room.

"Getting a drink" She said knowing that she really couldn't lie about it.

He looked at her confused. "You know that's a bad idea?"

"He don't seem to think so" She said putting a hand on her stomach which was so close to his that her hand also touched his, which made him flinch "He likes it and so do I."

She grabbed him by the neck and brought it back down to her lips. He didn't fight it this time and when she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder it gave her a feeling like no other. She never thought sharing blood could have such a sexual feeling but she couldn't help but feel more and more turned on the longer they shared the blood. Their actions were in sync after that, they both released each other at the same time then their lips were on each other's in a matter of seconds. There were no words exchanged, no looks, no nothing they were both so in the moment their actions hadn't crossed either of their minds yet. Buffy didn't want to fuss with trying to remove his clothes so she just ripped them from his body. And since he wasn't moving quickly enough she tore her own off as well. And they were doing something that could never be taken back. Something that they both knew was wrong but they were so wrapped up in each other that it didn't cross either of their minds. Buffy couldn't help but take more blood while they were actually doing it.

They had been in bed all day, doing it and exchanging blood, over and over again. They had just finished one of the many times and she was laying wrapped in his arms when she felt him tense. She turned around to look at him and he looked panicked.

"You ok?" She asked him.

He put his hand on her stomach "He's mine."


	8. Chapter 8

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 8

It had been a couple hours since Klaus announced that he remembered everything that was taken from him. Buffy tried to lie and say she hadn't known at first but she knew with how connected they were that she couldn't lie to him, it was impossible. He was upset at first that she had kept it from him but after a little bit of talking he seemed to understand why she did.

"I think he used us" Buffy said to Klaus.

He looked confused, "Who?"

She pointed at her stomach "I think he wanted you to know about him, he knew how to break the spell."

"That's not possible" Klaus protested.

"Don't you feel completely different than you did before your memories came back?" She asked.

"Yea but you don't think that means that he could have done something like that do you?" He didn't sound too sure.

"Giles said he was going to be very powerful, you have to think he not only has your werewolf and witch genes but then there's the vampire and the slayer. What if he has some kind of way to control people to do what he wants without even being born yet?" Buffy didn't know if this was even possible and it's not like she could just call Giles and ask his opinion because no one knows about this except them.

Klaus looked like he was trying to process the information "Then he's going to be bad ass when he's born."

Buffy play slapped him then laid her head on his shoulder just then the baby started kicking so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He kicked his hand a couple times which made Klaus smile. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

Just hearing those words made Buffy smile "And you'll make a great one."

He pulled his hand back "What am I saying, I would be a horrible dad, look at what happened with my father, look at the life I lived, I can't be his dad."

"Don't you dare say that, I don't care what kind of father you had or what kind of childhood you had or what you've done in the past you won't make his mistakes I know that, you will be a wonderful dad, this little guy will be the luckiest boy in the world." She told him from her heart.

"I don't know how you see so much good in me, I've done horrible things and not that long ago." He admitted.

"You're a different person now, you've changed. You must see it everyone else does"

"Am I really that much better? Maybe my evils are just taking me in a different direction right now like seducing the wife of my brother" He shouted.

He stood up and started throwing stuff around. He was having a fit of rage but she seen all the emotions in his face. This was all eating him up inside. She didn't know how much time he had before he would just snap. She stood up and grabbed ahold of him, he tried to push her off him but she kept her ground and didn't move.

Before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her and he was crying. "I can't believe we did this to him, he will never forgive either of us."

She finally understood, his emotional outburst, and everything was all because he knew how this would affect his brother. They had a long history of Klaus always being the one to screw him over and finally he was the bigger man and finally didn't try to get in the way of his happiness just to take it all away from him anyway without even meaning to.

She got him to sit down then said something she never thought she would, "I could always call Willow and have her take it away, I know it's not the honest thing to do but I don't know what else to do."

Klaus looked at her obviously not expecting her to say that "You're really not the same are you?"

"If I was none of this would have ever happened" She said.

"What about the information about the baby?" He asked "I don't think it should be messed with."

"Actually I agree with you, if we try to go against what he wants we might get into trouble" She couldn't help but laugh, she slipped her hand in his.

"I'll miss this, being like this, I never knew I could feel this way" Klaus admitted.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, when she forgot all this she only imagined she would go back to feeling the same about Elijah as she had before but Klaus didn't have anything to go back to.

"I will to, I never thought I could feel this way about someone else, I'm not saying I don't love Elijah because I do, it's still in here" She put her hand on her heart then took his hand and put it over her heart "But you've found a place in here to."

He leaned in and just lightly kissed her then leaned back.

She took a deep breath then called Willow, she knew they were a couple hours ahead of them so she hoped she was still awake. After the phone rang a few times she was about to hang up before Willow answered groggily.

 _-Buffy are you alright?_

 _-I'm sorry to call you so late Will but I really need you. I've gotten myself into a little bit of trouble and it's the kind that only you can fix._

 _-How can I help?_

 _-You think you could come to Cali tomorrow?_

 _-Yea I could for you, do you need me to bring anything?_

 _-I need you to find a spell to make me forget something particular_

 _-I don't know if I have anything like that_

 _-I know you do, just look for it alright, I'm counting on you, and you'll need enough ingredients for 3 people if that makes a difference_

 _-I'll see what I can do tomorrow, I'll give you a call when I find something_

 _-Thank you and Will this is just between us, no one needs to know not even Rebekah alright?_

 _-Ok_

As soon as she hung up the phone she walked back into the living room part of the hotel and looked at Klaus sitting on the couch "Alright she should be here tomorrow."

"Come here" He motioned for her to sit next to him.

When she sat down he put his arms around her "I want to spend every minute with you until she gets here."

Buffy nodded wanting nothing more than exactly that. They didn't do anything other than lay in each other arms the rest of that night. And was woke up bright and early the next morning to Willow calling. She told Buffy that she ended up being up most the night but she found what she needed to and all she had to do was get a couple ingredients then she would be on her way to California. She told her that she was going to just buy a plane ticket so she could get there quicker. Buffy thanked her again for being such a good friend and told her to make sure she let her know when she would be landing so she could pick her up at the airport.

After she got off the phone they ordered room service. After she ate she still wasn't feeling completely fulfilled, she knew she shouldn't suggest it but she knew her body was craving Klaus's blood. She kept almost asking him but couldn't seem to get the words out. He must have noticed because he finally told her to just spit it out.

"Your blood" was all she could get out, she hoped he understood what she was trying to say.

He put his wrist out to her, knowing the neck was a lot more personal than they were trying to be right now. As soon as the blood touched her mouth it instantly made her feel better. This time she only took a little bit then parted. She looked over at Klaus "What if this is something I need because of the baby?"

"Well then we'll have to figure it out again." He smiled.

The next few hours they stayed pretty close to each other not really wanting to be separated. Willow finally called back saying that he flight was leaving in an hour and that the flight took about 5 hours. So she should be in L.A. in roughly 6 hours. She told her she had everything that she needed but expected an explanation when she got there, Buffy promised she would tell her everything.

She had walked into her room while she was on the phone once she hung up with Willow she couldn't help but throw her phone onto the bed. She knew this is what had to be done but she didn't want to lose her feelings for him, she wasn't sure why but she felt deep down that he truly was the one she was supposed to be with not Elijah. She just kept thinking that the Buffy that was supposed to be with Elijah died the day they got married and that's when this new Buffy was born the one who was supposed to live her life with Klaus. But she knew it didn't matter how right it felt it wouldn't ever happen. And in just a couple hours Willow would take away their feelings for each other so she could go back to New Orleans and play the loyal wife.

"You alright?" Klaus asked from behind her.

"Yea" she barely got out.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. When he kissed her neck she about lost it. She was trying everything in her power to not cry again.

"I don't think I ever actually answered you yesterday when you asked me if I still loved you" He turned her around. "I do, I love you Buffy like I haven't ever loved anyone in my 1000 years."

That was it, his confession made the tears start pouring. He held her to his chest. She just let them keep coming until finally she got up the nerve to respond to him, "I love you to Klaus, I never thought something like this could happen but it has and I hate the thought of having it taken away."

Klaus took a deep breath and he looked her straight in the eyes, "Honestly I don't want it taken away either, being with you has made me the happiest I have ever been."

"Let's run away then" Buffy said with hope in her eyes.

Klaus looked at her sadly "You know we can't do that as much as I'd love to be that guy, I can't be, for once in my life I want to be the honorable one, the one who thinks about other people before myself, my brother loves you with all of his being and I know somewhere inside you, you still love him as well."

Buffy had never heard him speak like that before. She knew right at that moment that he really had changed because of her, it had always sat in the back of her mind that he had just been acting the way he had been because he had some kind of plan. But looking at him in this moment she knew that he was trying to be a better man and she wouldn't do anything to mess that up.


	9. Chapter 9

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 9**

Buffy stood at the airport waiting for Willow to arrive, Klaus had decided it was best if he stayed back at the hotel. He thought her and Willow needed time to speak privately first and Buffy couldn't agree any more than she did. When she finally seen her she made her over to her quickly but not vampire quickly, human quickly. When Willow seen her she looked shocked.

"Wow you look amazing Buffy" Willow said as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks so do you." She replied.

As soon as they got in the car Willow started asking questions. Buffy didn't even bother starting the car she knew there was a lot her best friend needed to know and the present time seemed like the best time.

"Well you might not be here for what you're thinking you are" Buffy started off.

"So you didn't have a relationship why you were gone that now your realizing shouldn't have ever happened?" Willow said having everything almost on point.

"Hmm good guess, pretty close actually" Buffy said "I have been having a very inappropriate relationship one that would hurt way too many people, including us that are involved."

Willow's mouth opened "Oh my Buffy you didn't, not Klaus."

Buffy's silence answered Willow's accusations.

"You shouldn't just wipe this away Buffy, this is wrong." Willow said trying to be the good guy.

"You don't think I've thought about this time and time again. If we just went back and told him the truth it could possibly start a war between the two brothers and how do you think that will go over with Rebekah? It will hurt so many people and I don't think Klaus can handle that, he's barley holding on by a thread this is tearing him up inside, none of this was supposed to happen. I was just supposed to go away for a little while to try and get used to living like this not fall for someone who isn't my husband."

"You love him don't you?" Willow asked cautiously.

Buffy just nodded, "How did this happen Will, ever since I changed I've felt like my world is falling apart and he's the only thing that's kept it together."

Willow hugged her again. "I'm sorry Buff I shouldn't have judged you."

"You have every right to, I've put myself into a horrible situation." She sighed "You want to know something else that's a little crazy."

Willow nodded "Sure."

"I don't want to lose the memories, I don't want to forget the way he makes me feel, I don't know how I'm going to handle being this without him." Buffy said sadly.

Willow looked at her best friend with a broken heart. "I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"I don't think I will ever get used to being a vampire Will, I didn't want this and I don't think I will ever be happy, what if I lose control once my feelings for Klaus are gone? He seems to be the only thing that has grounded me." Buffy could feel her eyes starting to water.

"You know we don't have to do this Buffy?" Willow told her.

"Yes we do, as much as I don't want to, we have to." Buffy sighed.

She turned on the car and headed back to the hotel. Once they were parked it took Buffy a few minutes to get out of the car. They were riding in the elevator and Buffy turned and looked at Willow.

"Can you try to put something in there to make me happier?" Buffy asked her.

"I don't know if I can fake emotions like that Buffy, I don't know if it would be a good idea either, putting fake emotions in like that without anything to back it up could be disastrous, I think you'll be ok if not right away you will be when your little boy is born." Willow said trying to make Buffy feel better.

"I hope your right." She stated.

They were at their room a little quicker than Buffy had wanted. She wasn't ready to do this, she wasn't ready to lose him. She felt the tears coming again so she stopped before getting to their door, she collapsed against the wall.

"Dammit" She said.

She slid down the wall to a sitting position and put her head in her hands. She was sitting like that when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, when she looked up and saw Klaus's face, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her into their room. He sat her on the couch but didn't let go of her.

She finally took a deep breath then pulled back from Klaus just enough to look at him, "I don't want to do this I don't want to forget these feelings. I felt so empty inside after I changed and honestly never thought I'd be able to live like this until you showed me how."

It was obvious that Klaus was having a hard time with this as well, the look of anguish was apparent on his face. "You know this is the only way as much as I don't want to do it either, this is what I've wanted since I first met you in that club with Faith, I don't know what it was about you but I was drawn to you and I knew right then that there would never be anyone but you, but even with all that you need to try and live the life that you wanted before this, I know you loved Elijah before you changed and even though you've gotten these new feelings for me I can't help but think it's just because you've been away from him."

Buffy didn't know how to reply to that, she knew with all her heart that she loved Klaus but she also knew how much she had loved Elijah before she changed as well. Would being around him again put them feelings back in her she didn't know but she felt guilty even thinking about him right now.

"Alright I don't know when you two are wanting to do this but the sooner I can prepare the better, we won't have a full moon so it's not going to be as powerful as it could be so I need to make sure I have plenty of time to prepare." Willow said interrupting them.

Buffy looked at Willow "Sorry."

"Don't apologize I see how hard this is for you, you point me to where you want this done and I'll leave you two to some privacy"

"How about doing it in my room?" Buffy suggested.

Willow agreed that it could work in there so Buffy helped her take everything in there and Willow asked her to leave her by herself and shut the door on her way out. So Buffy did just as she was asked.

She looked at Klaus still sitting on the couch, she walked toward him put her hand out for him to take and lead him to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She had him sit on the bed and she stood up in front of him, lacing her arms around his neck and instantly kissed him.

She pulled back "I want to spend every second with you until she's ready."

They both laid back in the bed, not taking their hands off each other.

"I love you Klaus, I know that's not going to mean anything here soon but I need you to know how much it means to me right now, I never thought I could be alright with being a vampire but being with you has really shown me a different side"

"I love you to and more than I thought possible, it's killing me inside just thinking about not feeling like this anymore, it was so much easier when I didn't care about anything." He said.

She took his face in her hands "But you don't like taking the easy way out do you?"

"That's what we're doing isn't it?" He asked.

Buffy thought for a second and had to agree that was what they were doing "I guess we are because we couldn't face the damage this would cause."

She got on top of him and started kissing him. She wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could be for the next hour or two, however long it took Willow to get finished.


	10. Chapter 10

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 10**

Buffy wasn't sure exactly how long they were in the bed for but when Willow came knocking on the door she knew she wasn't ready to let him go yet. But she knew she never would be so she just sighed then got out of bed. She gathered her clothes and put them back on tossing Klaus his shirt while he was pulling his pants up. She kissed him passionately one more time before they headed out of the room.

They followed Willow into Buffy's bedroom, she told them to have a seat on the bed. They sat crossed legged across from each other. Willow lit the candles around the room then took the crushed up ingredients in her hand and made a circle around Buffy and Klaus. She started speaking in Latin so Buffy couldn't understand what she was saying. But she immediately started feeling that the spell was working. The spell only took a few minutes once she was finished Willow looked at the both of them.

"It's finished, the spell will start taking affect when the first light hits in the morning so I'd suggest you sleep in your own beds tonight or you're going to wake up tomorrow in bed together and having no memory of how you got there." Willow told them.

"Thank you Willow, for your help." Klaus said to her.

Willow just smiled.

Buffy and Klaus helped Willow clean up the stuff from the spell. Buffy knew it would be hard to get the stuff off her bedspread so she just threw it on the floor. If everything went as planned they would be heading back to New Orleans tomorrow so one night without a blanket wouldn't kill her. She already figured that she was going to have a hard time sleeping anyway.

The three of them sat on the couch talking. When Willow fell asleep they went back to Klaus's room, Buffy knew she couldn't stay in there long but she just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

When they sat down Klaus held his wrist to Buffy, she looked at him confused "You need to feed, we don't know if normal blood will do anything for you anymore so you need to get as much as you can before morning."

Buffy took his wrist and put it to her mouth, she kissed it before biting into it. Buffy fed until she felt she had had enough then released his wrist. She licked the blood off her lips then his lips were on hers. They kissed for a while then Buffy knew she needed to get back to her room so she told him one last time that she loved him then headed back to her room. She wasn't sure how she did it but she actually fell asleep for a couple hours.

Buffy woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept much but knew they had a long day ahead of them. She was glad Willow had come the night before and made her realize she needed to go home. They would be driving for a little over a day but Buffy knew she was as ready as she would ever be. She walked out of her room and seen Willow still lying on the couch but she wasn't sleeping any longer.

"You know you could have sleep in the bed with me Will, it would have been more comfortable then the couch." Buffy told her while getting the coffee pot started.

"Hmm I would have liked to see that" Klaus smirked as he walked out of his room, shirt off.

"Really" Buffy said as she picked up a spoon off the counter and slung it at him "Put some clothes on."

Of course he caught the spoon and laughed "Why love you afraid you'll see what you're missing and decide to leave my big brother?"

"You're such an ass" Buffy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea but no one would have me any other way" He laughed then went back into his room.

Buffy poured both of them a cup of coffee then went and sat next to Willow on the couch.

"How did you handle being around him for over a month?" Willow asked her.

Buffy laughed "I dunno" She paused "No he really wasn't that bad, he helped me a lot with the transition of becoming this."

"I'm glad you had someone, I know everyone back home really misses you." Willow told her.

"I miss them to" She said honestly.

"You going to be alright driving all that way with just Klaus?" Willow asked.

"What? You're not driving back with us?" Buffy just figured she would go back with them since she came all that way to get her home.

"I'm sorry I got a round trip ticket, I honestly didn't think I would be able to convince you to come home so quickly." Willow apologized.

"Oh its fine I've dealt with him this long what's another 28 hours" Buffy laughed.

Just then Klaus came back out of his room "Oh 28 hours in a car just me and you, what torture" He laughed.

Buffy and Willow hung out until she had to be back at the airport, her and Klaus drove her there then started their very long trip back to New Orleans. They were a few hours in when Klaus turned and looked at Buffy.

"Why didn't you ask Willow to take the information we found out about the baby back away from us?" Klaus asked her seriously.

"There was a reason we both found out again, maybe for some reason we are both supposed to know but only us" She had one hand on the steering wheel the other on her stomach "For some reason I think it was him that made us remember, at least made you remember, my transition was what made me remember but I think it's what Giles was talking about, he is very powerful and he is still in here."

"Buffy" She heard Klaus scream but it was too late she hadn't noticed that a car had run a red light and was coming straight toward them.

The car clipped the bumper of Buffy's car which sent it flying into the nearby wooded area. Buffy's vision went black for a minute and when she finally woke up again she seen Klaus's panicked face standing next to the opened driver's door.

She tried to speak but noting came out.

"Shh… Don't try to talk just stay still." He pleaded with her.

She finally looked down and seen what Klaus was staring at. She had a piece of the tree going through her heart. She was confused though, shouldn't she be dead? She looked back down at it again and then to Klaus. She couldn't understand why she was still alive. She finally felt the strength coming back to her so she broke the tree branch from the tree and pulled it out of her chest. Klaus just looked at her surprised. She tried to stand up but it was obvious that she had lost a lot of blood and was unstable, Klaus caught her arm and stabled her. She looked down at his arm on hers and she wasn't sure why but she grabbed ahold of it and began taking his blood. She began to heal immediately and felt 100 times better. She tossed his arm back to him and noticed he was looking at her confused. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

She turned around and looked at her car "Dammit I really liked that car."

"How the hell are you still alive?" Klaus finally said almost shouting.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe I'm more like you guys than we originally thought" She suggested.

"Maybe, because if you were a regular vampire that would have killed you" Klaus said "Elijah would have killed me, if I let you die on my watch."

"Wow there for a second I actually thought you were worried about me, not yourself" Your laughed.

She just noticed that the other car was down the street a little bit. She rushed to the car and noticed that they were all still alive, without even thinking twice about it she bit her wrist and fed her blood to both the people who occupied the car. In a matter of seconds they were both conscience and were getting out of the car.

"I'm so sorry" The woman was frantic "I didn't see the stop sign, is everyone alright?"

"We're fine, are you both alright?" She asked them.

They both nodded, she turned back and seen Klaus was on the phone. Then she turned around and looked at the couple "He's getting ahold of a towing company we'll get these cars towed and we'll worry about the damage."

"But I hit you, why would you do that?" She was still clearly upset.

"Because we can afford it, it's really no big deal, I'm just glad everyone is alright." Buffy told her trying to calm her.

She walked back over to Klaus "We're taking care of their car being fixed to"

"But they hit us and almost killed you." Klaus protested.

"But they didn't, see I'm alright" Buffy said.

"I don't get the whole humanity thing, you're a vampire act like it." Klaus said sounding like he was brooding.

That made Buffy laugh "You're seriously mad at me for acting nice?"

Klaus just stared at her not saying a word.

The tow truck came and picked up both vehicles. They took them into a very small town that only had two motels and both were very small. They told them that it would probably take a couple days to get the car fixed.

"Well it looks like were staying for a couple days" Buffy laughed as they walked into their motel room "Wow this is nothing compared to the last hotel."

"I think we're going to need two rooms" Klaus said looking around the room that consisted of just one bed, no couch.

"Oh we'll be fine and anyway it'll give us time to talk" Buffy told him.

"About what" Klaus acted like he didn't know.

She gave him a look like he knew exactly what she was talking about, they needed to decide how they were going to go about the baby thing. He had only found out a couple days ago and they never really have time to talk about it so she figured now was the perfect time.


	11. Chapter 11

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 11**

They had sat and talked for a few hours but really hadn't figured out what they were going to do about the baby. It was obvious that no one other than them was to know about the identity of his true father. She felt bad knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell Elijah, which was going to be hard to keep from him. The only thing that they really agreed on was that they would protect him with their lives.

Somehow they ended up getting on the topic of baby names and she decided that it would only be fair if she and Klaus threw around some ideas for their child's name. They disagreed about a lot but then when Klaus mentioned the name Talon something inside of Buffy said that was the perfect name for him. Talon Mikaelson, it had a good ring to it.

Buffy hadn't realized just how tired she was but she knew one minute she was talking to Klaus and the next she was asleep. She had very weird dreams that night and really didn't want to remember them especially when she woke up and Klaus was asleep next to her, with his back to her. She was glad to be awake because the dreams seemed way to real and her and Klaus being together really wasn't something she wanted in her head.

Klaus's phone rang, she went to answer it but he grabbed it at the same exact moment which made Buffy pull her hand back quicker than she should have. Once he hung the phone up he looked at her oddly "Are you alright?"

She wouldn't look at him.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked getting irritated.

Buffy thought about trying to lie about it but figured that would mean she had something to hide and she didn't "I kind of had a dream about you last night, about us."

Klaus smiled immediately "Oh yea, how was it."

Buffy didn't say anything.

"That good huh? Better than before?" He asked laughing.

"Shut up, this is not funny" She said seriously.

"It don't mean anything love, it's probably just an effect of taking my blood, which by the way what was that about?" Klaus said.

"I don't know, I felt like that was the best way for me to heal, I'm wondering if it has anything to do with the baby?" She asked knowing that he wouldn't have a definite answer.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but anytime you want more your more than welcome to it."

She couldn't believe the way he had been acting the last two days, "You do remember that I'm married to your brother right?"

"Oh I know, I wouldn't do anything I just like messing with you, your fun."

They had to stay one more night before the car was fixed. Buffy made sure she called Willow and told her about the accident but made sure she knew they were alright just had to get the car fixed. She just didn't want her to worry about them not making it back when they were supposed to. They were finally on the road the next day when the car was fixed. Since they had only made it a few hours they still had about a full day before they made it back to New Orleans. They took turns driving and ended up making it back in about 22 hours. As soon as they made it into Louisiana Buffy started getting nervous, what if her and Elijah's relationship was different now that she was a vampire.

She knew she should have went straight to the compound and seen Elijah but she was letting her nerves get the best of her so she decided to go to the witches community and see Willow and Dawn. She hadn't called and let them know she was coming, she wanted it to be a surprise. She dropped Klaus off near the compound and let him walk the rest of the way back since she didn't think it would be that good of an idea to bring him around the witches. She drove up to Willow's house and Dawn was sitting on the front porch, her smile made Buffy's day. As soon as she got out of the car Dawn was there embracing her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much" Dawn said with her arms still around her sister "You really scared all of us taking off like that."

"I'm sorry Dawnie, I didn't mean to worry anybody I just had to figure out a way to live like this" She said.

Dawn took a step backwards and looked her sister up and down "You can't even tell you're a vampire."

She stepped back up to her and put her hands on her stomach "But you sure can tell you have a baby in there."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, so far New Orleans wasn't as bad as she expected. She was standing here with her sister and didn't have a craving to rip her head off.

"Is Willow home?" Buffy asked her.

"Yes she's inside with Rebekah" Dawn said excitedly.

Buffy and Dawn walked hand in hand inside the house. When they walked past the door Dawn looked at her surprised "You didn't need an invitation."

"I know must be one of the perks of still being part slayer." Buffy told her.

Rebekah must have heard her because she was standing in front of her in a flash. Her face was unreadable at first but then she broke into a smile and hugged her. Buffy seen Willow over Rebekah's shoulder and she smiled at her. Rebekah finally released her.

"Wow you look amazing" She walked around Buffy "It's so odd you smell like vampire and human."

"It's because I'm both, I guess I'm a different kind of hybrid" She looked at Rebekah "But I don't think it's really human, it's the slayer part."

"Yea I get that but there's still a hint of human but that could be the baby since he is human" Rebekah said with a face "At least we think he is anyway now with you being this, it's hard to say what he might be."

"It doesn't matter, he's still my baby" Buffy smiled down at her stomach.

"And my nephew" Rebekah replied.

"And mine to" Dawn broke in.

"Kind of mine to" Willow laughed.

"Well we kind of found something else out about me to when we was on our way back from California." She looked around at the three girls then stopped on Rebekah "It seems like I'm more like you than we imagined, we got in a crash on the way back and if I would have been a regular vampire I would have died."

She seen the shocked look that all three girls gave, then Willow spoke "You told me it wasn't that bad that it just messed up the car."

"Well we got ran off the road and into a small wooded area, and just my luck I ran right into a tree that decided to push a branch right through my heart." Buffy tensed while saying it but she was trying to make it not that big of a deal.

"So you had a piece of tree plunge through your heart and you're still alive?" Willow sounded upset.

Buffy nodded. Willow threw herself in Buffy's arms. "If anything would have happened to you, you know I would have blamed myself for talking you into coming home."

"Well there's no blaming needed, I'm perfectly fine." Buffy lifted her arms to show how good she was.

"Have you seen Elijah yet?" Rebekah asked.

She knew this question was going to come up and she hoped she didn't anger her sister-in-law. She shook her head "I'm just not ready yet."

"You know he didn't mean for this to happen?" She told her.

"Yea I know but I've been blaming him, even though I know he didn't want this either it's hard for me to see past it, he knew there was that slight possibility and he never once brought it up." She said sadly.

Rebekah looked sad "You will be able to get past this, right?"

"I hope so" She couldn't give her any more than that. She didn't know how things would go once she seen him again.

They sat and talked for a couple more hours and Buffy knew that she needed to get to the compound, she needed to see Elijah. But before she left she needed to speak to Rebekah alone. She got her attention and silently asked her if they could talk. Buffy said bye to Dawn and Willow then headed outside. Rebekah opened her passenger door a second later.

"What's going on?" She asked her.

"I need to ask something and this is very personal" Buffy said barley being able to make eye contact with her.

"How long does the effects of drinking another vampire's blood stay in your system?" She asked her quietly.

Rebekah looked at her curiously "whose blood did you drink?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Klaus's, it was after the accident, he didn't offer it to me, I just kind of took it and ever since then I've been feeling this connection to him and dreaming about him, I'm not liking it very much."

Rebekah laughed "You been having sex dreams about your husband's brother huh?"

"Shut up this isn't funny" She swatted at Rebekah.

"It kind of is" She laughed again "It usually passes within 24 hours."

"Well we've already made it past the 48 hour mark" She told her.

"It might last a little longer with both of you being a special breed" Rebekah admitted.

"How much longer? I can't go home to Elijah and think about his brother like this especially if were staying in the same place" Buffy was feeling like she was about to lose her mind.

"Hey don't worry about it, maybe seeing Elijah will help break it, you won't know until you do it." she told her.

Buffy took a deep breath "I'm scared Rebekah, I feel so different, what if it's different between us now?"

"Then it'll be different, he'll understand that as well, just don't keep anything from him" She suggested.

Buffy didn't plan on keeping anything from him except the knowledge she found out about the baby. Other than that she wanted to be completely honest with him.


	12. Chapter 12

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 12**

Buffy kept trying to postpone going home but Rebekah finally told her she needed to go. She had to get it over with, rip the Band-Aid off. Finally she was on her way to the compound, she was driving slower than usual. When she pulled up she felt her heart pounding, she took a deep breath then got out of the car and walked to the door. She almost knocked but realized this was still her house as well so she just walked in. At first she didn't think any one was home until she made her way to the bedroom and Elijah was laying on the bed. Just seeing the sight of him again made her realize how much she missed him.

"Elijah" She said barley louder than a whisper.

His eyes popped open, he sat up but didn't make an advance toward her. "Your home."

"Yea I'm home" She said.

She seen his eyes go straight to her stomach, "he really has grown hasn't he? His heartbeat is so strong."

Buffy could feel her eyes start to water. He tried to move toward her but she backed away. "I'm sorry" she whispered when she seen the hurt in his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Buffy this is on me and me alone, I should have told you but none of us thought it was true, it was just a myth." Elijah said.

"Well not too much of a myth huh?" Buffy didn't mean to sound hateful but she did.

Elijah just stared at her. "I'm glad you called Klaus, at least we knew that you weren't alone out there."

"He really was a help, without him I don't know if I would have gotten through it." Buffy told him honestly.

She could tell right away that he didn't like the fact that she and Klaus had been together. He was jealous and he had every right to be, his new wife that had just turned into a vampire didn't want him around but wanted his brother, her old lover around.

"Do you feel different?" He asked her.

She nodded "Yea I feel very different."

"Are you ready to take your spot back? Or do you want to wait?"

"I'd like to wait a little, I don't think I'm ready for it yet" She sighed "I don't know if I'll be as good as I used to be."

"I know you will be just give yourself a little time to adjust back into this life."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to take back my old room, at least for a little while" She felt the mood in the room keep going down.

He just nodded not saying another word. She turned around, went down the hall and went into her old room. When she flipped on the light she was surprised to see Klaus siting on her bed.

"Didn't go very well did it?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, just give it some time, you guys will get back to where you were before." He said sounding confident.

"How do you know?" She asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Because I saw the love you had for him before, there's no way that a love as powerful as that can just vanish."

"I hope your right." She replied.

She turned her head and was looking right at his neck. She couldn't help but lick her lips and she felt her fangs come out. She looked away from him embarrassed.

Klaus laughed at her, "Here" He put his wrist up to her mouth.

"I can't" Even though her whole body was telling her to do it.

"It doesn't mean anything" He tried to tell her.

She was being stubborn, she knew she shouldn't take his blood again even though her body was craving it. She slapped his hand away from her. She went to get up but he pulled her back down and the way she landed her mouth was right against his neck. She tried to pull back but her tooth punctured his neck and as soon as the blood began to rise her mouth was on it. She now wished she would have just taken his wrist because the position they were in right now was way more intimate then she would have liked. He had one arm holding her up and the other sitting on her leg and she had her hands in his hair. When she finally released him he was sitting there with his eyes closed. She tried to move further away from him but he kept his grip on her. Until he finally opened his eyes and then he released her and she pretty much jumped off the bed.

She couldn't look at him, she knew taking his blood again was a bad idea. She didn't know why she seemed to crave it but she needed to start asking questions because this was very inappropriate. He finally stood up and if Buffy wouldn't have had super speed he would have hit the floor. She laid him on the bed and his eyes just closed.

She didn't know if she took too much blood or what so she climbed up next to him bit her wrist then put it against his lips. It took him a few moments but he finally bit into her wrist. She hadn't expected what happened next, he grabbed ahold of her and threw her down on the bed, pinning her down and then bit into the side of her neck. She knew she should have been scared but for some reason she wasn't even a little scared, she just ran her hands up and down his back while he fed on her. When he finally finished he rolled off her and just laid next to her.

"Now that shouldn't have happened" He whispered before he was gone.

She didn't move from her bed. She just laid there with Klaus's blood running through her body and fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she felt so relaxed. She smiled at finally having a good night sleep in her own bed. She went to the closet to find some clothes and then realized she didn't have any in there. She tried to be as quiet as possible and made her way to Elijah's room as soon as she opened the door she instantly regretted it, he was asleep which she had hoped but by the looks of it, he wasn't wearing much of anything while he slept. She couldn't help but look at his perfectly sculpted chest, she wasn't sure how long she stood there staring but she finally snapped out of it and found an outfit and was out of the room. When she made it back to her room she got changed really quickly then made her way out of the house.

She had just started the car when she seen Klaus standing outside the passenger door. He opened the door then sat down.

"We need to talk, but it has to be somewhere we can't be overheard." He said

Buffy agreed. She drove out of the French Quarter she knew there was ears all over the place around there and she didn't want any of this getting back to Elijah until they could figure it out. She finally stopped then turned and looked at Klaus.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it, what happened last night cannot happen again." Klaus was right on it.

"That's why I told you I didn't want to take your blood, it does something to me that I don't like to admit." She said.

"Yea I got a part of that last night and I don't want to feel about my brother's wife like I am right now"

At least she wasn't the only one who was feeling like that.

She looked at him, "Did you have dreams?"

Klaus looked like he didn't want to admit that he did but finally he nodded.

"Me to" Buffy said.

"Look I've lived along time and I've had every kind of blood imaginable but I have never had anything like yours before, I don't know if it's because you're a hybrid or because of the baby or what but it's powerful and it has some serious side effects, you don't know how close I was to coming back into your room last night I had to keep reminding myself that you were my brother's wife"

"No offense but you wouldn't have gotten anywhere I was out as soon as you left, I don't think I've slept that good in a while" She told him honestly.

"So I was kind of curious why are you sleeping in your old room?" He asked curiously.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as him, I can barely stand to be in the same room at him, I hate myself for feeling that way but I can't help it." Buffy said ashamed.

Buffy tried to keep her attention off Klaus, it was hard being this close to him without wanting to drink his blood. She was starting to think this had to do with the baby, Klaus's blood is what satisfies him which in turn satisfies her. She had her speculations before that it had something to do with him but now she was almost positive. And it just happened that when she shared blood with him it gave her the perception that she was feeling something for him that she really wasn't. She looked down at her stomach.

"I think he wants us together." She stated.

Klaus looked at her confused "What are you talking about?"

"I think our baby wants us together" She looked up at him "I think that's the reason that he's making me crave your blood because he knows what it does to me."

"And that's the reason why I felt like I was drawn to yours, he's manipulating us" Klaus laughed "He's going to be a lot like his daddy."

"Oh god" Buffy sighed then couldn't help but laugh, she knew he was going to be a handful.


	13. Chapter 13

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 13**

Buffy had been back in New Orleans for two weeks now. She and Klaus had not shared blood since the night she got back, she made sure she stayed a distance from him so she wouldn't get enticed. She and Elijah had talked a little but their relationship still hadn't gotten any better and she was starting to get worried that it wasn't going to. She still felt the love inside her that she used to have but she felt like the love didn't belong to her like she was just feeling what someone else was. She had finally started to forgive him but it didn't seem to matter her feelings were still the same.

Buffy and Elijah were waiting on all the factions to arrive at the compound, she had decided it was finally time to take it back over. She hoped if things got back to how they were then maybe she would start feeling something again, not only for Elijah but in general. She had realized since she got back she seemed to fall into a state of depression and being a newer vampire she was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. She felt like the only time she ever really felt anything was the days following after she drank Klaus's blood. She wondered if the baby was trying to punish her because she was staying away from him now. She tried to have a chat with him but because he was still an unborn baby she had no idea if anything she said to him was getting to him.

"You alright?" Elijah asked her.

"Sure" She shrugged it off.

Elijah looked at her worried. He had been doing a lot of that lately. She was pretty sure he was afraid that she was about to lose it. But she couldn't blame him, she was afraid of the same thing.

The last of the factions had just made it, Buffy couldn't help but be nervous. She knew she was still a natural leader but she felt so disconnected with everything lately she was afraid she would mess things up. She made her way into the room and didn't even have to ask them all to have a seat and be quite, they did that on their own.

Buffy smiled when she looked around the room, "It's good to see you all again."

"I know I've been gone for a while and I apologize for that but because of my current situation I hope you all understand" She said and she seen everyone nodding.

"I hope I'm ready to come back and give you all the leadership you deserve, I know Elijah and Faith have been doing a really good job and I really appreciate them stepping in for me but I think I'm finally ready to get back to normal, that's what I need in my life right now, normal" She really hoped this could help her start feeling better.

"Most of you, or maybe all of you already know that since me and Elijah got married that I have been a vampire…" She took a deep breath "Well part vampire, it seems like I'm part vampire part slayer. And I've been having a really hard time adjusting to this new life, being a vampire was something I never wanted so when it was forced on me, I kind of lost it."

"Another thing that not all of you might know is I'm also pregnant" She heard a couple gasps "Thanks to Hayley she helped us with getting a doctor, who artificially inseminated me so that me and Elijah could start a family together and even after the transition I'm still carrying the little boy."

She felt the tears threatening, "The thought of losing this baby was one of the scariest things I've ever experienced but once I realized that even being what I am didn't hurt him it made it a little less hard."

She felt Elijah put his arms around her, she couldn't help but tense up. She tried her hardest to just enjoy the embrace but failed miserably. It was a relief when he finally let go of her. She looked around the room and seen that some of them noticed the interaction between her and Elijah, mainly Hayley and Marcel.

"But I'm going to try this on a trial run to make sure I'm ready for this, if I make anyone feel uncomfortable please tell me, I just feel like sometimes I'm not me anymore and I don't want to mess things up around here, I worked so hard to make this city work and I don't want to destroy that." Buffy said as she walked out of the room.

She seen Hayley making her way to her. She smiled at the pregnant werewolf, she couldn't believe how big she was now. In the month and a half that she hadn't seen her, her stomach really popped out.

"Hey you seem like you need some time away from here you wanna come over?" Hayley asked as she approached her.

Buffy nodded.

She and Hayley were sitting in her living room talking, Buffy told her about exactly what had happened and how she took off then called Klaus.

"Klaus was with you?" Hayley asked surprised.

"Yea and he really helped me, without him I don't know what I would have done, he really took care of me." She said not looking at Hayley.

Hayley studied Buffy "Do you care about Klaus?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little, "Of course I do but not like you're thinking."

Hayley didn't seem to believe her.

"You and Elijah aren't doing so well are you?" Hayley asked.

She shook her head, "I'm different now and I don't know why but I can't seem to get the feelings back for him."

"I saw the way you acted when he touched you earlier, it was obvious there was problems."

"I did something stupid and I think it might be stopping me from feeling for Elijah like I used to." Buffy looked guiltily at her friend.

Hayley didn't say a word, she just let Buffy continue when she was ready.

"I shared blood with another vampire and it seems like ever since the initial exchange I want it all the time now, I crave it and can't be around him without being afraid that I'm going to vamp all out and make a fool out of myself." She looked down at her hands.

"How many times have you done this?" Hayley asked her curiously.

"A couple, I actually think there's more than what I remember but for some reason it's like I'm blocking it out."

"When was the last time you drank his blood?" She asked.

"About two weeks ago, it was the day I got back actually but after that day I promised myself that I'd stay away…" She sighed "It's so hard to stay away from it, it's like my body keeps pulling me toward him… well his blood… But I have to keep telling my brain it's not right."

She looked concerned "Its Klaus isn't it?"

Hayley took Buffy's silence for the answer. Buffy didn't want to tell her it was but she wouldn't lie to her either. She needed to talk to someone about this and she knew Hayley wouldn't judge her at least she hoped she wouldn't.

"How long were you two sharing blood for?" Hayley asked after realizing that Buffy wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't know, I think only a few days, but then I start thinking that we started back in L.A., so it could have been weeks" Buffy said softly then she looked up at her friend then said, "And I lied I do care about him."

She couldn't believe that she just shared that with Hayley, up until that point she hadn't even admitted that to herself. But she didn't even know if the feelings were sincere or just because of the blood.

"Have you told him this?" Hayley asked.

"Hell no and I won't because it's not right, I can't care about him" Buffy shouted then she calmed herself back down "I'm married to Elijah, what am I supposed to do, why can't I just love him like I used to, that's why I never wanted any of this, it changes the person you are."

"The only thing I can suggest is to stay away from Klaus and try to spend more time with Elijah, maybe you can get them feelings back, you don't want to give up until you know for sure" She suggested.

Buffy liked the way Hayley thought and she knew the only way she would be able to stay away from Klaus is if she moved out, she knew that would make things more difficult for her and Elijah but maybe that's what they needed to. Their relationship had went too quickly so maybe if they start back at the beginning then she can slowly grow the feelings back.

She jumped up and hugged Hayley, which really shocked her. "What was that for?"

"I know what I have to do, maybe there is hope for me and Elijah after all."


	14. Chapter 14

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 14**

Buffy had moved out of the compound about a month ago now and she had to admit being just her and Dawn in their apartment made her feel a lot better. Elijah had tried to get her stay but after she explained everything to him, including Klaus and his blood he agreed that it might be good for all three of them. Even though she did tell him about them sharing blood a couple times, she didn't tell him that she had actually started getting feelings for him, she didn't want to hurt him like that. She just hoped not having to see Klaus that often that anything that she felt would be wiped away.

She and Elijah had went on a couple dates and she had to admit she had had a good time with him. But she still didn't have any feelings flying back to her like she had hoped. But at least she could be in the same room as him and not feel any kind of hatred for him, which was a step forward.

Giles and Xander were supposed to be coming back for a visit within the next couple weeks. She only had a two bedroom apartment now so she really wasn't sure where they would be staying, if it was only for a couple days it wouldn't be that big of a deal but from what Buffy gathered they were going to be staying for a while. Giles was intrigued about Buffy and her pregnancy. She still hadn't seen him since she changed and she couldn't help but be a little scared how he would react toward her.

Buffy had just got out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on the door, since Dawn had just left about a half hour before that she just figured it was her and she had forgotten her key so she opened it without even checking who it was. To her surprise when she opened the door Klaus stood there. She cursed herself for not checking, he had been coming by every other day and Buffy had been ignoring him.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed.

"To talk"

"So talk" She said trying to ignore the pull she was already having toward him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She just stared at him, "Why?"

"You can't stand there and pretend like this distance between us hasn't been affecting you as much as it has been me." She heard the anger behind his words.

"Don't you get it, that's the reason I moved out, so I wouldn't have to constantly feel guilty for what I was feeling when you was around." She shouted back at him.

"So how's it been since you moved? You still feel the same way?" He asked.

Buffy didn't answer him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of answering it.

Finally she said "It's the blood Klaus that's it."

She could tell right away that he hadn't wanted to hear her say that. Was he thinking it was something more than that? He turned and started away from her.

"Wait Klaus, come on in" She wasn't sure why she invited him in but she did.

But he didn't even turn around and look at her, he just kept walking. She shut the door a little too hard, she wasn't sure why she let him get under her skin but she did.

She was in bed later that night, she had just turned the light when she felt his presence.

"I know your there" She said as she sat back up.

He walked out of the shadows. "I'm sorry."

She patted the bed next to her, "What's going on Elijah?"

He slowly made his way to her and sat down next to her. He looked like he was hurting. "I need to ask you something and please be honest with me."

"Alright."

"Is there something going on between you and Klaus?" He said not looking at her.

She knew he would eventually ask this question. "No… But if you want to know the truth ever since we shared the blood I feel a connection with him."

"Do you care about him?"

She took a few moments before she answered then she said softly, "Yes."

It was that moment that she realized she did still care for Elijah, it wasn't like it was before but she didn't like him being upset.

"Elijah you have to know I didn't want this, it's why I've been staying away from him, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I don't care about him but I think it's all connected to the blood" She told him as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Have you shared any blood since you first came back?" Elijah asked staring at her.

She shook her head.

"Then that's not it, the blood would have been out of your system along time ago, these feelings are your own." She could see the tears building in his eyes.

"Well if it's not the blood then it's something else, something I can't tell you" She knew the only explanation she had for it was the baby but she knew she shouldn't tell Elijah about that.

"Buffy if you're keeping secrets from me then maybe we shouldn't be trying to work this out" He stood up but Buffy was in front of him before his feet even hit the floor.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you but this is something that we all decided together that it was better if everyone forgot, I only remembered because I turned into this" She told him.

He looked at her confused "I don't understand, we asked someone to take our memories away, even after what happened with you and Klaus…." He looked down at the ground when he said that.

"It was because of that, that's the reason we all chose to forget it was too dangerous for anyone to know" Buffy was in tears now, the thought of losing Elijah had hit her and she didn't want that.

"What do you mean it was because of that…" He paused and when he looked up at her she knew that he had figured it out "The baby is Klaus's."

She nodded, feeling the tears going down her cheeks. He tried to leave her room but Buffy caught him, she wasn't going to let him leave like this.

She held him against the wall. "Don't" She ordered him.

Elijah's mouth was on hers before she even realized that he had moved. She didn't push him away, she kissed him back. Pushing him up against the wall she made sure there was no room left between them. Then he had ahold of her laying her down on the bed. They were in each other's arms and out of their clothes in only a matter of seconds. But as soon as they connected something happened that Buffy hadn't expected.

A bunch of memories started flashing through Buffy's head, it took her a minute to realize what it was but then it hit her all at once. The feelings that she had starting having about Klaus, the almost incident in the bathroom, getting bit by the werewolf, her and Klaus kissing, the first time she took his blood, the first time he took hers, the sex, all the sex and all the blood sharing, the love that she felt for him, her not wanting to come back to Elijah, having Willow take her memories away.

"Oh god" Buffy began crying and immediately got off Elijah.

He tried to comfort her but she smacked him away and kept crying. How could she do this to him, Elijah had never done anything but love her and want her to have the best life possible. She was sitting with her back toward Elijah, holding her legs on the bed with her head buried in her knees. She felt Elijah get off the bed and he walked in front of her.

"Buffy you're scaring me, what's going on?"

She looked up and looked at Elijah, he didn't deserve this, and he didn't deserve what she did to him. A whole bunch of emotions were hitting her and hitting her hard, she was having a hard time controlling them. She was going through an overdrive of emotions. She knew she shouldn't tell Elijah about anything she just remember but she also knew she couldn't keep it from him.

"I slept with Klaus in L.A." She said not taking her eyes off him. "And I think… I think I fell in love with him."

Elijah took a step back from her it was obvious he was pissed. "How could you? I sat here waiting for you to find your way and come back to me and you're out there having a relationship with my brother."

"I'm sorry I don't know how it happened, I didn't even remember it until…. Until we started having sex…. I had my memories erased so I didn't remember…. I didn't know I did that or I would have never…" Buffy couldn't stop crying.

Elijah grabbed his clothes and was gone. She didn't try to stop him. She was so confused now that she had these feelings back for Klaus she didn't know how to feel. She could feel the love she had for him through her whole body but then she could also feel the way she felt for Elijah as well.

She seen the door open and Dawn stood in her doorway. She grabbed a sheet to cover herself and then looked at her sister. Dawn walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her sister.


	15. Chapter 15

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 15**

It had been two weeks since Buffy had last seen Elijah, she tried to call him, text him, go by the compound to see him but he was avoiding her and he had every reason to. She told Dawn about everything that night, she knew Dawn was young but she wasn't a child anymore and she consoled Buffy and helped her get her strength back up. After Elijah left Buffy broke down, she knew that would be the end of them, she knew there was no way that they would be able to make it through this. She knew she should have probably gave Klaus a heads up but she didn't, especially because he wouldn't remember it anyway. Maybe him not remembering would be best, maybe he and Elijah could still have some kind of relationship.

Giles and Xander had finally made it back to New Orleans, she hated that they were coming back at a time like this but it seemed like in her life it was always crazy. Giles had surprised her by renting an apartment in the same complex that she did, he told her that he was keeping his house in England but was planning to stay in New Orleans for at least a year. Xander wasn't sure when he was going back but seemed awful happy being there. He was staying with Giles for the time being.

Buffy was at Willow's house talking to her and Rebekah. Rebekah hadn't actually said anything to her but she could tell she was pissed because of what happened to her brothers. She wasn't really sure what Elijah had told either of them but it must have been enough that she hadn't even seen Klaus since it happened and Rebekah wasn't as friendly.

She and Willow had been talking non-stop but Rebekah hadn't said a word so finally Buffy looked at her "Just yell at me or something Beks, I can't handle you just not talking to me."

"Even after everything that Klaus had done to us, it seemed like we were finally getting to be the family that we knew we could after all these years but now he will never forgive him, they'll probably never come back, all because of you." Rebekah finally said.

"They left?" Buffy didn't know they had left.

Rebekah nodded "Elijah took off and Klaus went after him."

"I didn't want to come back here, I wanted to just run off with Klaus but he was the one who said we couldn't do that, he was the one who said we had to come back, that I had to come back to Elijah" Buffy started crying, she hadn't told anyone that.

Willow hugged her but she didn't take her eyes off Rebekah "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me to."

Rebekah got up and hugged her to. "I'm not saying what you did was ok but I know it's difficult when you transition and sometimes you never get back to what you were before and sometimes you change completely."

She was glad that Rebekah finally talked to her, she knew she hurt not one but both of her brothers and she didn't have any reason to forgive her. She couldn't believe that both Elijah and Klaus had taken off and she hadn't known. There was a knock on the door, all three girls looked at it like they were trying to figure out who it was. Willow got up and opened the door, Sophie was standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company" She said looking at Buffy.

"It's fine you can come on in" Buffy said as she wiped her cheeks trying to dry her face.

"Are you alright?" Sophie said concerned when she seen that Buffy had been crying.

"Yea just boy troubles" Buffy tried to make a joke out of it.

Willow looked at Sophie and smiled "I think our Xander may have a little crush on Sophie here."

Sophie looked at Willow "What?"

"I think that's the reason he came back, he hasn't actually came out and told me but I'm pretty good at reading people"

It was obvious by the look on Sophie's face that she liked hearing that. "Well we really did get to know each other before he went back to England and we've kind of been keeping in touch."

"How did I not know that" Willow said ecstatically to her friend.

Buffy couldn't help but smile, she was glad someone could get happiness even if she didn't. Xander deserves to be happy and if he has finally found someone that can do that for him then she couldn't be happier for the both of them. Sophie told them about how they first started talking and how he asked her for her number and asked her if she minded if he kept in touch once he went back to England. She told them that they hadn't actually went on a date or anything before he left but she was hoping they would once he got back.

It was starting to get dark so Buffy decided she needed to get back to the apartment, she knew Dawn was older now but she hated leaving her alone at night. When she got home, Dawn wasn't even there. She found a note on the fridge that said she was staying over at a friend's house. Buffy smiled at the thought of her little sister already making friends here. She had worried that she would hate it there and want to go back to England.

She walked into her room and seen Klaus sitting on her bed. This was the first time she had seen him since she got her memories back and had to admit that she was kind of nervous being this close to him.

"What are you doing here?" She said barely audible.

"So is it true?" He ignored her question.

"Is what true?" She said playing stupid.

"Did we get together in L.A.?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yea I guess we did."

"And it was something serious?" He seemed like he was trying to figure everything out.

"Yea I think so, at least it was on my part" She said not taking her eyes off him.

"We did that to Elijah?" He said unbelievable.

"We didn't mean for it to happen Klaus, it's not like we sat there and said that we was going to do this to hurt him" She took a breath then went and sat by him "Remember when I got bit by that werewolf?"

"Yea that was the first night you had my blood." He remembered.

"Yea and that was what lead up to us being together, I don't know if it was just because of the blood or what but I know what I felt for you, what I feel for you now, it can't be caused by us sharing blood, it cant."

"Then why did you go back to him?" He sounded hurt when he asked.

"You told me to, you said it was the only way, that we couldn't do that to him, I was ready to run away with you" She wasn't sure if she should be telling him all of that but for some reason she needed him to know.

"You know nothing can happen between us again right?" He said a little too harshly.

"I figured so, I know that's the right thing to do, even if it hurts like hell" She said sadly.

"I just wish I could remember" He said.

"No you don't, believe me when I tell you it's easier not knowing" She said looking down at her hands.

He lightly touched her hand with his before quickly taking it back away, "is it really that bad?"

She looked up at him, "Have you ever wanted something so bad but you know that it doesn't matter how much you want it that you can never have it?"

"Actually I usually just take what I want and deal with the consequences later" He smirked.

"But not this time" Buffy said softly "I think you need to go"

Buffy couldn't stand having him this close to her and not being with him, she knew everything about the way she felt about him was wrong but she knew if she didn't space herself then she would do something she regretted, again. She got up and walked out of the room, not looking back. It broke her heart to walk away from him but there was no option. By the time she walked into the kitchen the tears had started falling. No wonder she had Willow take away the memories, it was a lot harder than she could have imagined.


	16. Chapter 16

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 16**

Buffy heard that Klaus had taken off again after he came and seen her. She wasn't sure if he was going to try and find Elijah again or if he just needed to get away. Since he left it had been pretty uneventful around the Quarter, Buffy had gotten back into the role of leader a lot easier than she had thought. She half way thought everyone was on their best behavior afraid she was going to lose it. Everyone had heard by now that Elijah had taken off and it had something to do with Klaus.

Buffy and Hayley had been spending a lot more time together now that they were both coming closer to their due date. Hayley had been helping her get everything ready for the baby and Buffy had been doing the same, even though Hayley really didn't need any help, she was pretty sure she was just letting Buffy help to make her feel a little better.

Buffy had told Hayley the truth about why Elijah left, her and Willow were her two best friends and she couldn't imagine keeping anything from them. Hayley couldn't believe that she and Klaus had actually had some sort of relationship, it wasn't a very common thing for Klaus to care about anyone other than himself.

Buffy and Dawn had just reached Hayley's house, they were supposed to be going on a shopping trip that day but when Buffy knocked on the door and Hayley didn't answer she started getting worried. She tried her cell phone but no answer then she tried Jackson's and it was the same. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she took a deep breath and blocked everything out around her. Then she started walking with Dawn behind her trying to keep up. She ended up outside of a building a couple blocks over from Hayley's.

She threw the door open and seen four wolves looking back at her. Then she seen Jackson, she ran over to him "What's going on?"

"She's just having a little bit of issues, she woke up this morning feeling like something wasn't right and we've been here ever since trying to figure out what's going on." He told her, it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was scared.

"Can I see her?" She asked.

He nodded then started walking toward the back of the building with Buffy following. When she seen Hayley laying in the hospital bed her heart broke, she looked horrible.

She rushed to her and hugged her "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, they can't seem to find anything wrong but she's distressed" Hayley said crying "It's too early to deliver her Buffy but we may not have any other option."

Buffy stood still she didn't know what she was doing but something was telling her to do it. She placed her hands on Hayley's stomach and then started getting flashes in her head of the baby inside. She was having a hard time breathing, she wasn't getting enough oxygen but Buffy knew it was way too early for Hayley to deliver her, she wouldn't survive it.

Buffy felt a tear streaming down her cheek. Then very faintly she heard a voice inside her head saying, _Use my blood, it will help the baby._ She knew right away that was her son talking to her. She looked at Jackson "Get a doctor in here, they need to draw blood from my baby and give it to Hayley."

Hayley and Jackson both looked at her not understanding.

"Your baby is not breathing Hayley" She looked at Jackson "Get someone now."

The werewolf doctor rushed in and Buffy told her what needed to be done, she tried to question Buffy but she wouldn't have any part of it, she knew if this wasn't done quickly then Hayley's baby wasn't going to make it. She grabbed a needle and stuck it into Buffy's stomach, she could sense when it went into the baby and she told her it was the right spot, she got two full vials of the blood then handed one to Hayley. Hayley automatically drank the first vial then looked to Buffy to see if that was enough but Buffy couldn't help her with that, taking the blood from the baby had done something to her, everything was spinning and she couldn't seem to get control. Jackson noticed she wasn't looking good right before she collapsed, he caught her.

"Get Klaus" Buffy said right before she collapsed she wasn't sure how she knew but she knew she needed Klaus there. She needed his blood to help her.

She wasn't sure how long she was out but when she finally opened her eyes she noticed she was laying down. She tried to move but couldn't her whole body hurt and she wasn't sure how that was possible, that was one thing since becoming a vampire she never really hurt. She seen Hayley, Jackson and Dawn standing over her.

"She's waking up" She heard Dawn cry out.

She tried to speak but couldn't. She was starting to freak out a little, she didn't know what was going on with her but she had a feeling it wasn't good. Her eyes kept trying to close but she was trying with every ounce of her to keep them open. But she couldn't keep them open before she knew it she was taken back into the black again.

When she came to again she heard someone shouting but she couldn't make out the words. She looked and seen Willow and Rebekah on her left side and then Faith and Marcel to her right side. She wanted to move, she needed to move she felt like she was paralyzed. She kept screaming hoping that something would come out of her mouth but nothing did then she was back into the oblivion again.

This time was different though she seen things around her, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Then she seen Klaus, he had her back to her but she knew right away it was him. He turned around with an odd expression on his face.

"What are you doing here love?" He asked her.

"Where is here?" She said as she approached him.

"I'm not really sure but you look beautiful are you going somewhere?" He asked looking at her.

She looked down and seen that she was wearing a gorgeous black dress that flowed as she walked.

"I don't think so" She said confused not sure how she changed into this dress, she was sure that this wasn't what she was wearing.

Then she looked at Klaus again and he was in a tux. She smiled he looked good dressed up.

Klaus looked down at himself then walked over to Buffy and put his hand out "Would you care to dance?"

Buffy took his hand but didn't move any closer to him "But there's no music."

Just on cue music started playing. She smiled up at Klaus then put her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her hips. As the dance progressed he pulled her closer to him, she laid her head on his chest just soaking up the closeness. Then it hit her she was there for a reason, she needed to tell him something but she couldn't remember. She pulled back just enough to look him the eyes, but seeing his face once again pushed her concern to the back of her mind. The way he was looking at her made her heart beat faster, she closed the space between their faces in one quick movement. When her lips pressed against his everything came flooding in, giving Hayley the blood her collapsing.

She collapsed in the dream world that she was in with Klaus, she looked up at him "I think I'm dying"

His expression changed and he bent down to her "What do you mean?"

"In reality where I actually am, I'm unconscious, I need you, I don't know why but I don't think I'll make it if you don't get there and fast."

Klaus looked worried "Where are you?"

She felt herself fading all she got out before she was gone was "Hayley."

She was back in the blackness again, she couldn't feel anything here and it scared her. She wasn't sure what this place was but she didn't want to be here. She kept willing herself to wake up but it didn't work. She felt like she was in the nothingness for days, weeks, months, maybe even years. She couldn't feel time the same here but she didn't feel safe. In the distance she heard someone yelling her name, she tried to run but because she couldn't see anything she kept tripping and falling over stuff. Finally she saw a small amount of light, she ran toward it not caring how many times she fell she had to make it to the light she knew that.

When she finally made it to light she woke back up in her body and was sitting up coughing. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She looked around the room and seen everyone's sad faces but there was one face that stuck out, one face that she couldn't look away from, Klaus. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Once Klaus let go of her, she remembered Hayley. She turned and looked at Hayley who was standing next to her "You're ok?" Buffy asked her.

"Yes we're ok thanks to you but you almost killed yourself to save her" Hayley was a sobbing mess.

After everyone hugged and they all knew that she was back to normal Willow came up next to her "How'd you know to give Hayley the baby's blood?"

"I know this sounds odd but he told me" Buffy wasn't sure how it happened but it did.

Willow's eyes got huge "Are you serious?"

Buffy nodded.

Klaus was next to her again "I think I need to get her back to her place, she needs to rest."

Buffy agreed she needed to go home but she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to sleep for a while. Every time she closed her eyes she seen the same blackness that she was in and she didn't want to go back to that place anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 17**

Klaus brought Buffy and Dawn back to their apartment and when he asked to stay she couldn't help but smile. Dawn left them alone in Buffy room but it was obvious that she wasn't too happy about it. She kept giving Klaus the evil eyes, which Buffy couldn't help but laugh about.

When they were finally alone he turned and looked at Buffy "You have no idea how scared I was when I walked in there, I seen you laying there I thought you were gone"

She noticed his eyes had started to water. She laid her head on his chest "That was seriously the scariest experience in my life."

"Even scarier than turning into a vampire?" Klaus asked her.

"By far" She said into his shirt.

Klaus put his hand on her stomach "So he actually talked to you?"

Buffy nodded "It was the oddest thing ever" She laughed "If I didn't already have an idea that he was going to be part witch then I'd know for sure now."

He put his wrist up to her mouth "Here you need to take a little more to make sure your back to 100%"

She didn't object but she swatted at his wrist and slightly turned her head and bit into his neck. Based on the stillness of his body he hadn't expected her to do that. The neck was way more personal than the wrist, it's why Buffy did it. His hand was running up and down her back the entire time she was feeding. Once she was finished, she licked the rest of the blood from his neck then started kissing where she had just been taking the blood from. She kissed a line from his neck to his cheek then to his mouth. When their lips met she remembered kissing him in the dream world and couldn't help but notice it had nothing on kissing him like this. She rolled on top of him while they continued kissing, her hands were in his hair, and his was under the back of her shirt. Just the feeling of him touching her bare skin shot an ecstatic feeling through her.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her not letting his lips leave hers for more than a few seconds. When Buffy started to remove his shirt he stiffened up then jumped back off the bed. The look of passion still shone bright in his eyes but then she seen the guilt, it was plastered all over his face.

"We can't" He finally said. "I shouldn't have let it get this far."

"Seriously Klaus, couldn't you have gotten your morals back after you pleasured me?" Buffy said angrily.

This shocked Klaus "What?"

"You didn't think this was about anything other than that did you?" Buffy laughed "You Mikaelson men are way too needy."

"Are you alright Buffy?" He asked worried.

"I've never felt better but if you're not going to give me what I want I suggest you leave" She said with all seriousness.

He just stood there staring at her. Not moving an inch.

She had a wicked smile on her face "Fine have it your way, Klaus I revoke your invitation."

Where he had been standing a minute ago was empty now, Buffy laid on the bed laughing. She could feel the power growing in her and she was going to love every second of it.

She heard the pounding on the door and Dawn opening it. She heard Klaus telling her that something was wrong with Buffy and blah, blah, blah… She opened her bedroom door and walked out into the living room.

"Dawnie he's lying to you, he's just upset that I told him I couldn't be with him because I know it would hurt Elijah" Buffy played being sad very well. "And I think this little guy has some major powers because I was able to revoke Klaus's invitation and he didn't like that too much."

Dawn looked from Klaus then to Buffy then shut the door. Klaus banged on it for a few more minutes but eventually stopped.

"I'm sorry Dawn I don't know what his problem is" She said as she walked away.

Over the next week everyone seemed to realize that something was off with Buffy. Klaus talked with Rebekah and Willow and told them about what happened after she almost died. Rebekah seemed concerned because she had talked with Elijah that same day and let him know about what had happened. He had seemed really concerned and she got the feeling that he was going to come back but when he never showed up she kept trying to get ahold of him but he wouldn't answer.

Buffy was snooping around the compound when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and couldn't help but smile at the person who stood behind her.

"Oh look who decided to come back" Buffy laughed "Did you finally realize there was no reason to keep running?"

Elijah looked at her "You turned them off?" He asked puzzled.

"I don't know how it happened but I have never felt this free before" She walked toward Elijah "My whole life has always been about everyone else but finally it can be about me and only me, I don't have to worry about hurting someone's feelings or making a mistake, if I do I don't give a damn."

Elijah smiled at her "That's my girl."

Buffy was in his arms and he pushed her up against the wall, their clothes was gone in a matter of seconds. Their non-emotional sex lasted for hours and they destroyed most of the compound in the process. With both of their super strength no room in the house stood a chance against them.

Once they were finally finished Buffy was getting dressed and looked back at Elijah and said "Why didn't we have sex like that when we were together?"

"I think we loved each other to much to go all crazy like that" He laughed "Thankfully with these pesky little emotions not getting in the way it makes things a lot better."

"That's how my emotions went off isn't it?" She smirked "You turned yours off which in turn turned mine off, that's genius."

Once she was dressed she looked back at the still completely naked Elijah "I'm hungry you wanna come with me? Maybe we can have some more of this amazing sex after we eat or hell maybe even during, whatever floats your boat."

Elijah's smile sent chills down her spine, he looked sinister and she couldn't help but share the smile with him. She knew they would have to go outside of New Orleans to feed since they had that pesky treaty with the human there.

She and Elijah were out the door in a flash, she didn't want to waste any more time sitting around the city. She was ready to get out and lose control and who better to do it with than her husband. She had thought that her marriage was over the minute it started but if they were able to stay like this then it might actually be able to work out after all. She didn't feel the betrayal from him anymore, she didn't feel the hate for herself anymore, she didn't feel the love for Klaus anymore, and finally she didn't feel the guilt about everything that had happened anymore.

She and Elijah were wrapped in each other's arms when they entered the club. They looked around trying to find the perfect subjects. Buffy spotted a couple in the corner who couldn't keep their hands off each other and she knew right away that they were perfect. She looked to Elijah and seen she wasn't the only one who noticed them. She took his hand when her phone rang.

She huffed then answered it, "How may I help you Willow? You know you have terrible timing."

"Where are you?" Willow asked her.

"Oh does it matter, I was just getting a little hungry so my dear old husband decided to take me out to eat" Buffy laughed.

"You're with Elijah?" She asked worried.

"Ding, ding, ding" Buffy shouted "And our food is starting to walk away so I'm going to have to go, I love these chats though."

"Buffy don't do anything you're going to regret" Willow tried to say before Buffy hung up on her.

Buffy looked at Elijah, rolling her eyes "Oh poor worried Willow."

Elijah smiled at her then they headed back over toward the couple in the corner of the club. Elijah approached the girl and Buffy approached the guy, each compelling them to follow them. They lead them to an alley behind the club and Buffy automatically threw the guy up against the wall and started draining him. She felt like the less life he had the more powerful she was becoming, when he finally collapsed she couldn't believe how wonderful she felt. She turned and looked at Elijah just as he was finishing off the girl.

He looked at her in awe "Wow your eyes are glowing."

She could feel it, she could feel the power, and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had already had a lot of power being the slayer then when she transitioned into a vampire the power multiplied but all that was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She went to Elijah and he shoved her up against the wall, hiking her skirt up, unbuttoning his pants. While he was pounding her into the wall she bit into his neck, she hadn't ever had pure vampire blood but she could only imagine it would give her even more power.


	18. Chapter 18

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 18

Buffy and Elijah continued their rampage through the surrounding cites around New Orleans. After every kill she and Elijah got together and then shared their own blood with each other. Buffy had started getting so much power that she was able to tell if Willow or any other witch was trying to locate them or try any kind of spell on them and she could block it all without even breaking a sweat. She got to a point where she just wouldn't answer her phone because it was always the same, one of her so called friends calling her worried about her and she was sick and tired of hearing about it. She had never felt so great and she didn't need anyone messing with that.

They were sitting in the hotel that they had been staying in both completely nude. Buffy was sitting on the couch looking down at her stomach which had grown excessively. She knew they had been out here doing their thing for about a month now which would put her at around 32 weeks but looking at her stomach she seemed way too large for still having two months left.

She looked at Elijah "Come here."

He just looked at her not moving.

"Now" She ordered.

He got up slowly and moved his way toward her, "what?"

"Don't you think I look further along than 32 weeks? He looks like he's about to come any day now." She said putting a hand on her stomach.

"How would I know? Do I look like I deal with pregnant women often" He said annoyed.

"You don't have to be an ass about it, what am I supposed to do if he comes?" She said aggravated.

"Why would I care what you do with him? Eat him for all I care" Elijah said as he walked back to where he was sitting.

Buffy was instantly pissed "How dare you tell me to eat my child"

"You think you're actually going to be able to raise him? Have you seen yourself lately, you're not exactly mother material" Elijah said with no remorse.

She had him out of his chair and on the ground with a piece of the wood from the coffee table in his heart. "Do not talk about me like that, even though everything else has fallen apart I know I will be a good mother to Talon."

She pulled the wood from his chest then started kissing him with tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her oddly at first them just went with it. After they finished they were laying on the floor and Elijah looked at her "So you picked out a name for him?"

"Yea me and Klaus did" She said.

Elijah looked hurt at her comment which made her feel bad for saying it. Then she started looking around realizing what was starting to happen.

"Keep them off Elijah please don't let them come back on, I can't do it" She pleaded with him but it was too late.

Everything started pouring in, all the kills, all the bad things she had did. She crumbled to the floor and Elijah was there holding her.

"I'm so sorry Buffy this is all my fault… I had no idea that this would have affected you to… I saw you and Klaus together and it really hurt, it hurt more than I had ever been hurt before and I just didn't want to feel for a little bit, I knew that it wouldn't last that long but just long enough for me to stop caring just a little."

Elijah picked Buffy up and took her to the bedroom, laying her in the bed and just let her cry it out. He never left her side through the whole process. Once she was ready to finally see someone else he called Willow and told her she really needed a friend right then. It had been a week since Buffy's emotions came back on and she hadn't left the bed, Elijah had finally gotten some clothes on her but that was all she had moved in the week. She hadn't eaten at all, no food or blood, Elijah had tried but she refused it.

Buffy heard Willow entering the hotel, she threw the blankets over her head before Willow came into the room. She felt her sit next to her.

"Hey" She said softly.

Buffy slowly took the blankets off her head but she still wouldn't look at her best friend.

"I've missed you" Willow said a little too nice.

"How could you miss me? How could anyone even look at me now?" Buffy said crying.

Willow tried to wrap her arms around her but Buffy pushed her away, which was so powerful that Willow flew off the bed. Buffy turned just in time to see her best friend standing back up with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Hey you're going to be alright, everyone knows you weren't yourself" Willow told her.

"I don't think I will be Will, I did some horrible things" She said ashamed "And now I have all this power because I killed so many innocent people and can't even control it."

It was obvious Willow hadn't expected her to be open so early about the people she killed but she knew it was good for her to talk about it, to get it all out in the open.

"I know things happened and you will live with that guilt and regret for the rest of your life but you have to know your friends don't feel any differently about you" Willow slowly attempted to sit back on the bed again.

Buffy didn't freak out on Willow again, this time she scooted closer to her and let her put her arms around her. She cried on Willow for what seemed like hours, Willow kept reassuring her that she was going to be ok even though it seems really hard to imagine right then.

"But Buffy I do need to ask you for a favor" Willow said stroking Buffy's hair.

"What's that?" Buffy asked between sniffles.

"Will you eat for me? You really need to eat for that little guy in there" Willow said.

Buffy lifted her head, looked at Willow then nodded. Willow went and got a glass that Elijah had already had the blood in for her. When she handed it to her Buffy was shaking. She kept looked down at the glass not taking a drink.

Finally she whispered "I'm scared"

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, you can do this I know you can" Willow reassured her.

Buffy cautiously took the first drink and when she realized that she wasn't going to have any affects from it she downed the whole glass.

"Would you like another?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head "Not yet."

She looked at Willow and noticed how bad she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, she looked thinner. Finally she said "Are you alright?"

Willow looked at her surprised "Yea I'm fine, all that matters is that you're back with us."

Buffy knew she would have to ask eventually, she hadn't thought it would be this soon but not knowing was killing her inside "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Willow looked confused "What do you mean? I haven't seen you in over a month."

"When you were trying to locate us and I blocked you and when you were trying different spells that I kept blocking" She said.

Willow's mouth dropped "That was you?"

Buffy nodded.

"I didn't know… But no you didn't hurt me… That power was something I have never felt before, it was amazing… And very light magic to, there was nothing dark at all about it." Willow said in awe.

Buffy's eyes lit up "Really?"

Willow nodded.

That was the first time in a while that Buffy felt hope, hope that maybe she wasn't all bad.


	19. Chapter 19

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

Chapter 19

Buffy and Elijah had stayed in the hotel for a couple more weeks. Slowly more and more of her friends started coming to see her. She had finally started being able to drink blood again on a daily basis without the fear of losing control from it. Some of the power she had acquired from the kills had gone away but most was still inside her. She wasn't sure if the magic came from herself or if it was actually just a side effect she was having from the pregnancy, it was no longer a secret that this baby had some major power himself.

Since she no longer trusted herself she had decided when she came back to New Orleans that she would be moving back into the compound. She and Elijah hadn't talked about working thing out or anything, he was just trying to help her overcome what had happened. She tried to talk Dawn into moving in with her but she told her that she was going to stay at the apartment but she would be around all the time. Buffy felt like everyone hated her but was just keeping it inside so they didn't upset her. She couldn't imagine they would all just welcome her back with open arms after all the terrible things she did.

The only person she hadn't seen was Klaus, which didn't surprise her because he was the one she was with when she started going in her downward spiral. But that turned out to be Elijah but it was her own fault for letting something happen with Klaus when she knew it shouldn't. She should have never done that to Elijah, even though it was technically his fault for their emotions being off she was the reason for it. And she was finally able to fully accept that.

She had just walked into the compound and seen Hayley waiting on her. She was the only one that hadn't been to see her, except Klaus. She was so far along in her pregnancy that she didn't want to go that far out of town just in case she went into early labor. They had talked and she promised she would come by once she got settled in but Buffy hadn't expected her to be there waiting on her.

Hayley waddled her way to Buffy as soon as she seen her and wrapped her arms around her. Buffy couldn't help but start crying once again, she had really missed her wolf friend.

She pulled away from Hayley "Your about to have that little one"

Hayley smiled "I only have one more week to go."

"You'll have her before then, I'd make sure your prepared I'd say within the next couple days" Buffy said not knowing how she knew that exactly.

Hayley put her hands on Buffy's stomach "Look at how big you are, I think you're bigger than I am."

Buffy laughed "Yea I know, he seems to have really grown these last few months."

All of a sudden Hayley got a really serious expression on her face "I need to tell you something."

Her change worried Buffy "What's going on?"

Hayley sighed "You're going to hate me."

Buffy looked at her friend and said sincerely "I could never hate you."

"You might want to wait until I tell you before you saying that." She took a deep breath "You know how I recommended Priscilla to do your insemination?"

Then it hit Buffy, she was going to tell her about having Priscilla use werewolf sperm when she inseminated her. Buffy couldn't help but laugh "It's alright Hayley I already know."

Buffy almost forgot that most people still thought she was inseminated, she had just got so used to talking to the few people who did know about it that she wasn't thinking about Hayley not knowing.

"How?" She asked surprised.

"It wasn't hard to guess, the unusual appetite, the quick growing and I kind of had Willow take a look at him." This was all a complete lie but she knew by Hayley's face that she was buying ever word of it.

"And you're not mad?"

Buffy shook her head "Of course not, is it going to be hard for two vampires to raise a werewolf baby? Maybe a little" She laughed "But we can do it."

Hayley hugged her again "I'm so sorry Buffy, if I would have known you would have turned into this on your wedding day I wouldn't have ever did it, I know this is going to be hard for you two and with all the other problems you are already having I hate that I've added another complications."

"Hey you know what, it could have been because of you that my baby is still alive, if this would have been a human baby who knows what might have happened when I changed." Buffy was comforting Hayley now.

"Are you going to be there? When I have Cassandra?" Hayley asked.

Buffy hesitated "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You have to be there Buffy, you and Jackson are the only two that I really need." She begged.

Buffy couldn't help but smile a little, she was scared to death of being around other people who knew what she did that weren't her close friends. But she couldn't tell Hayley no, she knew that she needed her just as much as she needed her.

"Alright" She finally said.

Hayley's face lit up, "Thank you"

After talking a little bit more, Hayley told Buffy with her not being a werewolf that she might go into labor earlier than normal and that he is likely to be a bigger baby than normal. But with her being part vampire now that the actually delivery shouldn't be that big of a problem now. Buffy couldn't help but think this was all going perfectly now that Hayley admitted what she did that gives Buffy the opportunity to tell her friends about it so when she does go into labor early no one is freaking out. It will be perfectly normal for her to have him a little early.

When Hayley finally left she smiled when Elijah walked in "Did you hear that were having a werewolf baby."

He laughed "Yea I heard, I'm guessing that was part of the plan?"

She nodded "We all knew that he'd be at least part werewolf so we used that to our advantage."

"And what if he has part vampire in him?" He asked curiously.

"Well we have the perfect excuse for that now" she said pointing to herself "it could be because of my change."

"I'm glad to see you are finally getting back to being yourself, it's refreshing." Elijah said staring at her.

That comment made her stop to think, she was hoping she wasn't leading him to believe she had got back any of her pre-vampire feelings. She cared for him but not like she used to and now with everything that happened when they went on their time away from reality she hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea.

He must have noticed the way she changed because he said "I didn't mean like that, I meant your vampire self, not human self. As much as I want to see that Buffy again I have a feeling I never will."

His words weren't hurtful but they hurt her knowing that she had broken the heart of the kindest man in the world. If they never did work things out, would they stay married, would they get a divorce? She didn't know how that even worked and she was afraid of what might happen to her if they did go down that route. Would she stay like she is? Would she go back to being human? Or would she just cease to exist.

She finally looked Elijah straight in the eyes and said "I'm sorry I hurt you, you have no idea how much I wish I could just go back to how I use to be just so I could feel for you like I did, I miss feeling like that. I miss having all that love in my heart, it made life so much easier. Things have been really hard on me since I transitioned and I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to love like I used to."

Elijah seemed like he was debating on something then he opened his mouth, closed it again. Finally after a minute or so he looked back up at her. "Did you really love Klaus?"

Buffy didn't want to have this conversation with him. She hated the fact that she had fallen in love with his brother, which was something that she hadn't wanted and still didn't.

"Elijah you have to understand I never wanted that to happen, if I would have thought even for a second that something like that would have happened I wouldn't have asked him to help me. I would have figured something else out, even if it meant going a little crazy and killing before I did." Buffy told him sadly.

"I get it, he was there for you, he helped you through a really dark time in your life" Elijah sighed "It should have been me, I should have fought harder to get through to you, I should have never just let you take off, I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you space but instead I pushed you right into the arms of another man."

This made Buffy very emotional, she never knew that he blamed himself. She sped over to him and took his hands in hers "You have to know there wasn't anything you could have done differently, things just changed for me when I turned, please don't hate me when I say this but I think deep down I still cared for Klaus before I turned I wouldn't admit it when I was human, honestly I don't know if I really knew, everything was all about you that I didn't let any other feelings in but when I turned I pushed them feelings back which in turn let my feelings for him surface again and they just kept growing."

"I knew you still cared for him, don't you remember how I acted every time he was around, I could feel your emotions all over the place, I knew one day you would realize it to I just hoped by then you would care for me more." Elijah looked down at their intertwined fingers "Maybe one day, we do have all eternity."


	20. Chapter 20

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 20**

Her first day back at the compound had been full of emotions, first with the interaction with Hayley then with Elijah. She was glad to finally get back into her old room and be by herself for a while. She had been thinking a lot about what Elijah had said and wondered if she had really had strong feelings for Klaus when she was human. She didn't think she did but Elijah seemed pretty sure about it.

She didn't really leave the compound the next couple days, she was afraid that she would run into the wrong person who would say something about what she did. She knew she would be ready eventually to defend herself but that time just hadn't come yet. She just knew that the day would come that someone wouldn't hold it in, she knew she did horrible things and she wasn't proud of it.

Buffy was right on when she said Hayley would go into labor in the next couple days. She called her frantically when the labor had started and Buffy kept her word, she came as soon as she called and didn't leave her side until after the baby was born. Buffy felt the glares from the other werewolves who were there for Hayley but no one ever said anything, she figured Hayley probably gave strict orders.

Once baby Cassandra was actually born Buffy was full of emotions just like Hayley and Jackson were. She was the most beautiful baby Buffy had ever seen. Once mom and dad got their full amount of time with her Hayley looked over at Buffy and asked "You wanna hold her?"

Buffy hesitated "Uh… I don't know if I'm ready for that"

Hayley laughed "You better get ready, you'll be here soon enough."

Hayley held the baby out to Buffy, it took her a moment for her to move toward the bed but she finally did. She took the baby from Hayley and as soon as she touched the baby she got images of her as a child playing with a little boy, Buffy knew right away it was Cassandra and Talon. The images made her laugh, which got Hayley and Jackson's attention.

"I think our kids are going to be really good friends" Buffy said with a smile.

Buffy held Cassandra until others started to come in to see her. She handed her back off to her parents then excused herself and headed back to the compound. As soon as she got home she went into her room and grabbed her notebook that she had been writing in a lot lately. She figured since Giles still didn't know the truth about the baby that she would start keeping a record of everything so when it did finally come out she would have everything to give to him.

As she was writing her stomach growled really loud. She looked down at it and said laughing "Give me a minute little guy."

She finished writing then headed toward the kitchen. She was in the middle of making her something to eat when she felt him. She didn't say anything but she knew he was there. She just kept on doing what she was doing then she felt him leave. She wasn't sure if she and Klaus would ever be able to have a normal friendship anymore after everything that happened. All she knew was that they would have to figure out someway to be around each other once the baby was born. She knew how he felt about him and she knew he would want to be part of his life but she wasn't sure how that was going to work when he couldn't even be around her.

She had just sat down to eat when her phone rang. She sighed and answered it. Faith was frantic, she was yelling something about there being other packs of werewolves seen in the Quarter. The vamps were restless because the full moon was that night. Buffy sighed not really knowing if she was in a position to handle this problem but she had to try. She tried to call Elijah but he didn't answer so she left him a message then headed to Faith and Marcel's house.

When she got to their house she noticed right away that there was a lot of vampires there. She took a deep breath, she felt instantly nervous being around this many people. Even when she was with Hayley and Jackson they made sure she didn't have to deal with a lot at once. But she knew it had to change eventually and she guessed now was as good of time as any.

She walked into the house and all eyes were automatically on her, Marcel's eyes got huge "Damn Buffy you think you're in any condition to be helping out."

Marcel hadn't seen Buffy in a little while so he hadn't seen how much she had grown in the last couple months. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the comment, "I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try."

Faith was just staring at her "You know that boy is gonna be huge B."

"Yea I got that when Hayley confessed that I'm going to be having a werewolf baby." Buffy told them.

She heard a couple gasps through the room, then Marcel took a step toward her "You're having a werewolf baby and you're a vampire?"

She nodded "Yea I'm going to have a lot on my plate when he's born."

"I'd say so" Marcel chuckled.

"Alright so tell me what's going on?" Buffy said getting the subject back to why she was there.

One of Marcel's vamps stepped forward "Well we were out by the bayou, you know where the crescents used to live?"

Buffy nodded, of course she knew where it was.

"Well we kept getting the scent of a werewolf that we didn't recognize and when we got out there we noticed there were actually quite a bit of scents through the woods that were the crescents" He continued.

"But you never actually seen any other werewolves?" Buffy asked.

He shook his head "But you know just as well as I do, just because you don't see them doesn't mean anything."

Buffy nodded agreeing.

"You know with the full moon being tonight and all, it has all of us kind of freaked out" Another vamp stepped forward.

"Alright let me go take a look and see what I can figure out" She looked at Faith "We got to do this now, it's getting late and I'd really like to be out of there by the time the moon rises."

"You two going by yourselves?" Marcel asked worried.

"I called Elijah, I'm just waiting on him to call back." Buffy told him. "He's the only one that would be safe with us, being an original and all."

"What about Klaus?" Marcel asked.

Buffy didn't mean to but she winced when Marcel said his name. She tried to cover it up but anyone who had been paying attention knew something was going on between them. Marcel eyed her for a minute before Buffy finally said "We don't need Klaus."

She turned around and Faith followed her out the door. As soon as they got in the car Faith looked at Buffy and said "Touchy subject huh?"

Buffy nodded "Very much so…"

They rode out to the bayou and Buffy knew as soon as they started getting close that there was quite a few different werewolves there.

She looked at Faith a little worried "There is 3 different packs here… I think."

"How do you know that?" Faith asked curiously.

"I can smell them, each pack has its own different scent" She explained.

Buffy got out of the car and started looking around, she hadn't been here since she took over the Quarter over a year ago. She remembered when she first met Hayley and Jackson, it seemed like it was so long ago but in all reality it had only been a year and a couple months.

She stood in the middle of a small open area, Faith standing right beside her. She looked at Faith and mouthed "There here."

After standing for a few minutes Buffy finally realized they weren't coming out. So she yelled "I know you're here, there isn't any reason for hiding."

After her words left her mouth she seen a man and woman walk out of the woods hand in hand. Buffy allowed them to walk to them, she didn't want to scare them off for any reason.

"Thank you for showing yourselves." Buffy said politely.

They just stared at the girls without saying a word. That's when they saw another man walk out of the woods to their right. He looked at the couple in front of them and said "That's her."

They looked at Buffy then down to her stomach, "But she's a vampire."

Buffy looked at them apologetically "I'm only part vampire the other part is slayer."

"I hadn't heard that you were turned." The woman finally spoke to her.

"Well in all reality I wasn't turned like a regular vampire, I was turned into one when I married my husband, The Original Vampire Elijah." Buffy told them honestly.

Buffy had noticed that the man that came out by himself hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Finally the other man spoke for the first time, he extended his hand "Rahl Trailson from the Crimson Sky Pack, this is my wife Simone and our son Embry."

Buffy shook his hand and she got flashes of Rahl's pack and the Crescent's. Buffy knew immediately that this pack wasn't a threat to them. "Buffy Summers… Uh… Mikaelson."

He then looked at Faith and extended his hand to her, she shook his hand and just said "Faith… The Vampire Slayer" She grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 21**

Buffy and Faith had sat and talked with the 3 wolves from the Crimson Pack for almost a full hour. They learned there was a lot of talk about a slayer carrying a werewolf baby and it was spreading through the packs. They all wanted to get a glimpse of this but according to them no one had heard that she had been turned. Rahl had told her that once this information started getting around there would be a lot more people snooping around, not only was the baby a miracle but so was she, being part vampire part slayer carrying a part werewolf baby.

They tried to get away from the bayou before it got dark but was unsuccessful. By the time they walked out of the Trailson home she noticed there was about 8 people standing around her car. She looked at Faith who seemed a lot more confident then she felt right then. She could tell right away that they didn't belong to the Crimson Sky Pack and she couldn't tell if they were a threat or not. But she knew as soon as the moon shone it wouldn't matter, their first target would be her.

"Do you need something?" Faith said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"We saw you two wondering around so we thought we'd greet you" The biggest of them all said with a toothy grin, Buffy could only imagine that he was the alpha.

"Well we were just heading out" Buffy said starting to get worried about the time.

"Why you in such a hurry?" He said with a laugh.

Buffy noticed a woman was staring at her, she kept looking like she was going to say something but never did.

"Honestly I really don't feel like kicking some werewolf ass" Faith said with a smile.

"I bet your little friend has to be a little scared?" He said talking about Buffy but to Faith.

"Oh I'm not scared of your little wolf bite, I'll heal" Buffy said a little too happily "Original Vampire here."

She heard him growl.

"How are you pregnant?" The woman who kept looking at her finally said.

She shrugged her shoulders "We haven't figured that out yet, but I'm guessing it's because I never actually died."

"That's not possible" Someone from behind the alpha said.

"Obviously it must be since I'm here, half human half vampire." Once Buffy said that she got a lot of stares from the pack.

Buffy had hoped she would have more time before the wolves started shifting, but no such luck. She looked at Faith who looked like she was about to enjoy the ass kicking she was going to put on these wolves.

"Don't kill them" Buffy told her.

"Aww you take all the fun out of it." Faith chuckled.

They stood in fighting stance, Buffy not sure how she would get through this with her big stomach seeming to be in the way. The wolves just stood their ground not attacking and Buffy figured until they attacked they wouldn't either.

She heard a growl come from behind them, Buffy turned around slowly starting to get a little worried. The three wolves slowly walked in front of them baring their teeth to the other werewolves. Buffy knew right away it was the Crimson Pack coming to their rescue, which surprised her, the only explanation she could think of is they were protecting the baby.

The other wolves seemed to back up a little and then out of nowhere Buffy felt a stinging pain in the back of her leg, she turned around just in time to see a wolf go running off. She turned back around and see the rest of the wolves were following suit. She gave a silent thank you to the 3 wolves that came to help them then got into the car. By the time they made it back to the compound Buffy's leg was burning pretty bad. She went to get out of the car and almost couldn't stand on her leg.

Faith looked at Buffy confused "You alright B?"

"Stupid wolf bit me." She stated.

Faith helped her up to the house and sat her on the couch. She pulled her pants leg up to reveal the bite.

"Eww that don't look pretty" Faith said as she stared at it.

"They usually don't, can you do me a favor?" She looked at Faith not wanting to ask this but knew she really didn't want to go through hours of pain from the bite "Will you find Klaus for me?"

Faith looked at her confused "Why would you want him?"

"I would really like to get this bite taken care of before the stupid hallucinations start... That was the beginning of the downfall with me and Klaus last time, I'd really rather skip over any craziness that may come along with it this time."

Faith stood up "Give me a couple minutes, let me try to find him."

Faith grabbed her phone and started dialing numbers. Buffy laid down on the couch with her leg propped up. Faith came back about 10 minutes later with a grim face. Buffy knew that meant she wasn't having any luck finding him.

"Sorry B it looks like he's playing hard to get." Faith tried to make a joke out of it.

"That's the story of our lives" Buffy laughed trying to play along.

Buffy was starting to get uncomfortable laying on the couch, she looked at Faith "Will you help me to my room?"

Faith nodded and stood up, she grabbed ahold of Buffy and helped her to her feet. Then she put Buffy's arm around her shoulders and then she put hers around her waist. Buffy hobbled with Faith's help to her bedroom. Buffy grabbed a tank top and pair of shorts to change into, after Faith helped she laid down in her bed hoping that Klaus would show up sooner rather than later.

"You want me to stay in here with you?" Faith asked.

Buffy shook her head "No I'll be fine, keep trying to call Klaus though please, I know he was here earlier so he can't be too far."

Buffy wasn't sure how long she laid there but when she woke up she knew it was a couple hours because she was starting to really feel the effects from the bite. She threw the covers off herself, she was burning up. She looked down at her stomach "I hope you're alright in there."

"I really wish your daddy wasn't such a stubborn ass."

Faith walked to the door and looked at Buffy and then looked around the room "Who were you talking to?"

Buffy laughed and put a hand on her stomach "My little guy."

"Oh" Faith laughed. "So how you feelin"

"Like hell" Buffy said honestly. "Still no word from Klaus?"

Faith shook her head.

Buffy just thought of something. "Hey do me a favor"

Faith looked at her "What?"

"Knock me out"

Faith looked at her like she was crazy.

"The last time I was knocked out I was able to go to Klaus in a dream, I don't know if it'll work this time I mean since I was actually unconscious last time but I figured it's worth a shot." Buffy told her.

Faith looked at her for a minute "You asked for it." She punched her in the face.

When Buffy awoke in her dream, she smiled because it had actually worked. She wasn't sure if it would have worked or not. Now to try and figure out how to get to Klaus. Last time her subconscious just took her to him and she wasn't sure how to do it consciously. She just kept thinking of Klaus and needing to talk to him. Finally she felt herself drifting off, she just hoped she went to the right place she really didn't know how to control any of it.

She seen him in the distance laying in a bed wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. _Shit,_ she said to herself really not wanting to think about him like this in her dream. She kept trying to concentrate on making him have a little more on but was unsuccessful. She huffed then just continued toward him. She stood next to the bed and started poking at his chest. When he opened his eyes his smile mesmerized her.

He put his hand out to her "I was hoping you'd come back."

She looked at him puzzled. But took his hand anyway and let him pull her to him. He pulled her down in the bed with him and when their bodies touched she looked down and noticed she was only wearing a bra and panties. She looked back up at him shocked.

He took hand and brushed her hair behind her ear "I missed you."

She jumped back out of the bed, she wasn't sure what was going on but this wasn't helping anything that was going on back in the real world.

"How do I get some clothes on in this stupid place" She pretty much shouted.

Klaus laughed at her, "Your acting like this is the first time you've done this."

"Well it's only the second but I still have no idea how to control any of it." Buffy said calming down a little.

Klaus looked at her oddly "What do you mean it's only the second time you've done this? We've been doing this every day for the last few weeks."

Buffy's eyes got wide "No we haven't."

Klaus finally stood up "Yes we have Buffy, you don't remember?"

Buffy couldn't concentrate, she couldn't keep her eyes off his body. Finally after pretty much shouting at her mind Klaus's clothes changed.

He looked down at what he was wearing "Really."

Buffy wasn't sure how she did it but she just kept thinking that she wanted him wearing something that covered him up. He wound up wearing a sweatshirt with a turtleneck underneath it and a pair of pants.

She couldn't help but laugh "Sorry you were distracting me."

"Kind of like you are to me right now." Klaus said looking her up and down.

She had forgot that she was wearing just as little as he had been. After attempting to concentrate she ended up in a sundress, it wasn't what she pictured but it would do.

"Okay as many questions as I have about what you're talking about, I kind of need you in the real world right now so could you wake up or something and please come to the house?" Buffy said a little irritated.

Klaus expression went a little worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing that a little bit of hybrid blood won't cure." She said with a half-smile.

"So you going and getting yourself bit again are you?" He asked walking toward her.

She backed up a little, putting her hand on his chest, trying to keep space between them.

He stopped "You really don't remember do you?"

She shook her head and couldn't help but feel bad about it because by the looks of it they had more than made up in their dreams. She knew she didn't have the time to question him about it right now but she knew they were going to have to sit down and talk about this.

"Be there in about a minute" He said as she drifted away from him and woke back up sitting up in her bed.


	22. Chapter 22

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 22**

Klaus was right on when he said he'd be there in a minute. Buffy had enough time to wake up, sit up and start telling Faith about her finding him when he walked into her room.

He looked at Faith and said "I got it from here."

Faith looked at Buffy for confirmation that it was alright to leave them alone, Buffy nodded. She shut the door on the way out.

He sat next to her on the bed and took her leg in his hand "Got you pretty good huh?"

She nodded, "So I have to know, that really did just happen right?"

Klaus looked up at her "Yea and it makes me feel a little used that you don't remember the other times."

Buffy swallowed "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged. He put his wrist up to her mouth a little too roughly. She could tell he was pissed. She sighed then bit into it. When the first small amount of blood hit her mouth, she felt instantly better. She bit in harder, she didn't even think about barley having any blood the last few weeks and when she did it was only a small amount from a blood bag. She felt Klaus tense up which made her release him. She felt the blood running down her chin and felt a few drops fall on her chest. She tried to clean up as much of it as she possibly could but eventually just gave up.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

She nodded then looked down at her leg that was completely healed now. "Thank you" She tried to say but it barely came out louder than a whisper.

She could feel her heart pounding as she looked at Klaus, she could see the veins in his neck and it was tempting her to have some more. She knew she needed to learn to control that urge again but it was harder than she could have imagined.

"You alright?" He said but Buffy barley heard him.

She had him pinned beneath her on the bed in a flash. He looked up at her with a mixed look on his face. She could see he was a little afraid of her but also very turned on by her. She just sat there putting all her weight on him and holding his hands to his side. She felt him trying to squirm a little beneath her but he was no match for her, especially right now that she had his blood in her system. She kept trying to concentrate on something other than his neck but she couldn't, no matter how many times she tried to look him in the eyes her vision went right back to his neck.

He must have noticed she was struggling because he started talking to her. "Buffy… Hey… Look at me…"

That got her attention.

"I know you don't remember the last couple weeks but I need you to know it has been one of the greatest times of my life, even though technically none of it really happened."

She could feel him breaking through to her.

"You came to me the first night after it turned back on, you were a mess, I don't think you even meant to come to me but you did and at first I was so mad because of how you treated me the last time we seen each other but when I saw how tore up you were, I couldn't be mad anymore."

"We talked a lot that first night, you told me about everything that had happened. With Elijah and with the killings."

She could feel the tears threatening.

"Honestly I had never felt closer to you than I did that night. You opened up about so much."

She loosened her grip.

"I didn't expect to see you again after that, honestly I kind of thought it was one of them one shot things and I helped you through it that easily, I know, I know.. Ego."

He intertwined their fingers then lifted up with her still in his lap.

"You came back the next night, then the night after that, and after that and so on…"

She laid her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her.

"The first week or so all we did was talk, nothing more… But then one night we kissed and that was it…. It lead to the dreams you walked into earlier, well there was a wide variety of what we have been doing but the actual one you walked into was the one we had just been having an hour before that."

"We had just had one of them dreams?" She finally spoke.

"Yea that's kind of why we were only in our underwear, we usually start in something a little less revealing" He laughed.

"Why don't I remember them?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm not really sure but it kind of makes me feel kind of shitty"

She slapped his arm "It's not like I mean not to remember them."

He tightened his grip on her, she put her hands on top of his.

"What happened to not doing this because of Elijah?" She asked, glad that she couldn't see his face when she asked.

"Well the dreams weren't real so we could do whatever we wanted there and it was alright."

"Is that what you told yourself to help with the guilt?" She wasn't sure why she said that but she didn't mean to say it like it came out.

She leaned forward then turned around and looked at him "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings, that actually was the plan, I could have you and not have to worry about Elijah finding out" He slowly took his hand down the side of her cheek.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead she took the hand that he had on her face into hers and lifted herself off him. She was standing next to the bed now and held her hands out to him, he took them then stood up as well.

She kissed his cheek then said "Why don't you go to sleep it's getting late."

Klaus knew what she meant right away and walked out of her room without looking back at her. She couldn't help but smile, she knew she shouldn't be doing this with him. Any kind of a relationship with him was likely to turn out with someone hurt or three separate someone's hurt. But she didn't let that stop her she was smiling from ear to ear when she laid back down in her bed.


	23. Chapter 23

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 23**

As soon as Buffy closed her eyes she was automatically in the dream world. That was the quickest she had ever done it, that she could remember anyway. When she finally saw him this time he was sitting on his bed in the same outfit he was wearing when she was just with him. She looked down and saw she was also still wearing the pajamas that she had been wearing, she closed her eyes for a second then opened them back up and she smiled. She was now wearing a blue tank top and a black flowy skirt. She walked to him then sat next to him, a big smile on her face the entire time.

"Hey" He smiled when she sat down.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at her confused "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking that I could have chosen anywhere for us to meet and I chose your room."

"Well I know what's going on in your head." When he smiled Buffy couldn't look away, she couldn't deny that he had one of the more gorgeous smiles she had ever seen.

"So I'm kind of jealous that I don't know what's been going on in these dreams we've been having" Buffy said with a sly smile.

"Have you tried to remember?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be that easy would it?" She wouldn't think it would be.

"It might be"

She just sat there concentrating, trying to remember, she put her hand on her stomach, and silently asked their son to help her remember. And then she just remembered, it didn't come in flashes or anything like when memories came back, she just remembered. Because of the only dream that she had remembered they had both been half naked she just kind of figured they had been having sex but she was surprised that that wasn't the case. They had been close but never actually went through with it, now they had been doing a lot of making out and got hot and heavy on more than one occasion but it never went any further.

She took his hand in hers "I remember."

He smiled at her "Well that makes me feel a little better."

That's when she looked at him seriously "Are you sure we should be doing this? Don't get me wrong I have been enjoying it but does it really make it any less deceiving?"

"Honestly it's probably the only thing that's been keeping me sane, I go the entire day just waiting to spend the night with you."

Buffy hadn't expected this much honesty from him but she couldn't see the good in this, she knew how she felt about him and if she ever hoped to get over him this wasn't the way to do it. He must have seen the change in her expression because he looked at her confused.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked her.

"I think this is a mistake" She said softly.

He looked at her sadly "Well don't try to protect my feelings or anything."

"Look I'm sorry but I can't see how this is doing either of us any good" She looked down at their connected hands "I get why we can't be together but this is cheating and the only people who are going to get hurt is ourselves."

"But this was supposed to be our out, so we could be together, I know it's not like being together out there but it was enough to satisfy us" He told her.

"Can you actually look at me and tell me that you're satisfied with only being together here? Because I'll tell you something I'm not, I want you here and there and everywhere, and if that can't happen than neither should this." She was starting to get upset, she wasn't sure how she had let this continue.

"I do think it's better than nothing, just getting to be with you some makes me happy" He said.

"Well I guess that's where we differ and I think I have an ideal why we differ" She stood up taking her hand from his "I love you Klaus and when you love someone it's all or nothing, I'm sorry but I can't continue this here, it will end up killing me out there."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him "You love me?"

She looked at him confused, she thought he knew that, then it hit her, he never got the memories back from L.A. so he didn't get the feelings back. "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" He said as he stood up, standing only a few inches from her.

"What good does it do? It has done nothing but cause pain for not just the both of us but for Elijah to. I don't want to hurt anymore and I'm done hurting the both of you two." She tried to pull away but he kept ahold of her.

"Please don't go" He pleaded.

She looked up at him and regretted it right away she was drawn right back into him.

"Stay with me tonight, let us have a proper goodbye and then tomorrow we will finally move on from this, from us, from the hurt that we have caused."

Buffy thought about saying no but she couldn't she couldn't tell this man no. Instead she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He didn't fight her, he was open to her kiss, open to her. They slowly made their way back to the bed, Buffy knew this was probably another mistake piled on top of the rest of the mistakes they have made, but she had a feeling this would actually be the last time they would ever be together and she wanted to take advantage of it.

She and Klaus were laying together in his bed in the dream world. She really couldn't tell what time it was when she was there but she had a feeling it was almost morning which meant her time with Klaus was almost up. She looked down at her naked body draped over his and sighed.

He opened his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking that I'm going to really miss you." She said.

"You know I'm not going anywhere right? Yea there won't be any more of this but you'll still see me every day, especially after Talon is born, do you think I'd ever leave his side?" She could tell her was serious about that, they hadn't talked much about what would happen when the baby was born but she knew at that moment just how much he cared for their child.

"I probably won't be able to do this anymore anyway once he's born, I think he gives me the power to do it." Buffy had to admit that she would miss the extra perks she got from carrying him, she knew once he was born a lot was going to change.

"I guess we'll know soon enough"

She nodded in agreement, she had a feeling that she might last a couple more weeks but she didn't think she'd make it another whole month.

She sat up and looked at Klaus then smiled "How about one more time for the road."

They both laughed a little while then she climbed back on top of him. She tried to make this time last as long as possible, she didn't want it to ever end but she knew it had to eventually. Her heart was breaking just thinking about it. This time there was no cuddling, no talking, no nothing afterwards she just disappeared and woke up in her bed. She could feel the tears coming, she tried her hardest to fight them but lost that battle and started crying.


	24. Chapter 24

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 24**

Once Buffy finally got her emotions straightened out she went and took a shower and got ready for the day. She knew Rahl and his family were supposed to be visiting today. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and seen Elijah sitting at the table reading.

"Well it's nice of you to grace us with your presence again" Buffy said jokingly.

"Aww did you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Did you get your messages yesterday?"

Elijah looked guilty "Umm… No I was actually in a hurry and kind of left my phone here."

"Oh, well we have a werewolf problem, we have some new packs down at the bayou, me and Faith met two of them yesterday, one seemed pretty cool but the other not so much." Buffy told him.

"You went out to the bayou knowing there was new packs down there when there was a full moon?" Elijah obviously wasn't too happy about this.

"I tried to call you, we needed to get this taken care of, the vamps were going a little crazy knowing they were there" Buffy trying to get him to understand why she had to do it.

"Well at least you're alright."

"Well I did kinda get bit"

Elijah growled. "Seriously Buffy are you trying to hurt that baby?"

Buffy was shocked, she couldn't believe that he had just said that to her. "Really? You have the nerve to say something like that to me? Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardize him?"

Elijah's expression changed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Just had a bad day."

She heard someone walking up to the house. She looked at Elijah "Be on your best behavior."

Elijah looked at her knowing, he probably smelled the werewolves a mile away.

They got to the door just as the wolves did. She opened the door and greeted them.

Elijah extended his hand to Rahl "Elijah Mikaelson"

"Rahl Trailson. This is my wife Simone and our son Embry. We are part of the Crimson Sky Pack."

They followed Buffy and Elijah to their sitting area. Once everyone was seated Buffy spoke "Thank you for coming here today."

"I want to get this out of the way, was it one of you who bit my wife last night?" Elijah asked.

Buffy huffed and looked at Elijah.

"No it wasn't us, it was Gregory from the Nightshade Pack" By the way Rahl said his name it was obvious that there was friction there "They are always trying to cause trouble and I apologize for that."

Elijah mood automatically lightened.

Buffy looked at Elijah "You done?"

He nodded silently.

"If you haven't noticed we kind of run things around here" She looked at the three wolves "Since we have so much supernatural around here someone had to take control to make sure one didn't get to much power and try to destroy everything and everyone in the city, it initially was supposed to be my brother-in-law but he left unexpectedly and left me in charge, which I think turned out better in the long run and so does everyone else" She smiled.

"I wasn't biased when I first took over since I wasn't witch, werewolf, or vampire so I made the perfect leader and it wasn't my first gig at leading so it came naturally" She sighed "Obviously things have changed in that department but I'm still busting my ass to do the right thing around here, if you stick around you'll find out I have done a few things that I'm not too proud of but I'm working through them."

"Like kill a whole bunch of innocent people?" Embry said.

"Embry" His mother scolded him but it didn't seem to affect him he still looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Yes that is exactly what I was referring to, I wasn't in my right mind when it happened but that's no excuse" She looked straight at Embry "I didn't ask for this and honestly I've hated every minute of my life since I became like this, my mistake was falling in love with someone who was a vampire so his crazy ass mother who has been dead for a while now decided to put a spell in place that if anyone would vow to spend forever with one of her children then she'd grant them immortality, except I didn't ask for it and I don't want it."

Embry's face changed automatically "I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter, I still fell off the wagon so to speak and that was no one's fault but my own now I will have to live with that guilt for the rest of my immortal life." She said sadly.

Elijah looked at Buffy "Don't make this like it was your fault, you know you only lost your emotions because I did, you would have never done anything like that on your own, no matter how bad your life had gotten."

"It doesn't matter Elijah, it still happened, I still did terrible things." Buffy said before changing the subject "We didn't come here to talk about my mistakes, I invited you here to ask if you were planning on staying in town or are you just passing through?"

Rahl looked at his wife "We were planning on just passing through but would it be to terrible if we stayed?"

Buffy couldn't help but see Embry's eyes light up.

Simone smiled "I wouldn't mind it, to finally settle down somewhere."

"Well if you do decide to stay we will have to call a meeting with the factions, this isn't a call that I can make on my own, it's a decision that we all make together"

"That's very understandable, I'd have to talk with the rest of the pack but I think they would feel the same way we do." Rahl told Buffy.

"How many do you have in your pack?" Elijah asked Rahl.

"Including us there are 7" He replied.

"We currently have a rather large pack living here in the French Quarter and if your serious about joining us here I'd suggest you go have a talk with them as well, if you'd like I could give Hayley or Jackson your phone number or something to get ahold of you, they just had a baby so you will have to work around their time." Buffy said.

Simone couldn't help but smile "I heard the Crescent Pack was here, I'd love to see them again it's been a very long time."

Buffy smiled, already knowing that piece of information. They all exchanged numbers, Buffy thanked them for coming out and told Rahl that she'd have either Jackson or Hayley give him a call sometime soon. She and Elijah walked them to the door, once they said their goodbyes Elijah took off.

Embry looked back at Buffy "Can I have a word with you?"

Buffy nodded, he told his parents he would be right out. Once they were alone he looked at her and said "I'm so sorry I brought that up earlier, if I would have had any idea what you've been through I wouldn't have said a word."

Buffy half smiled "That's something I'm going to have to get used to, it did happen and it doesn't matter how I try to redeem myself that will always be there."

She could tell he was fumbling over trying to say the right thing. Finally he just said "I feel horrible, I didn't see the person standing in front of me, all I seen was the vampire you were forced into."

"I don't take it personally, I know no one on the outside can physically know how I feel about any of this" She tried to make him feel better, she knew that no one who didn't really know her wouldn't ever really understand how badly she truly felt about everything.

She wasn't sure why he did it but he reached forward and placed his hand on her arm. When he did she got flashes of the two of them in very intimate situations, the flashes kept going, tons of different places, tons of different positions. When he finally took his hand from her arm she looked up at his face and right away she knew she wasn't the only one who seen the flashes. She wasn't sure if vampires could blushes but if they could she knew she would be blushing right then.

"You saw that didn't you?" She asked him almost out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" He said with his eyes wide open.

"I'm not really sure, I've only seen memories that have been blocked when that happens but it was very obvious that that hasn't happened yet." Buffy said finally catching her breath.

"You think that was some kind of premonition then?" He asked.

"I have no idea" She said honestly.

"I can only hope" He winked at her then smiled before he went out the door.

Buffy looked at the closed door after he walked out, this was not something she needed. She did not want to get involved with yet another guy. Not after the problems she had already had between the other two. She had never had something like that happening before, she had never had flashes of something that hadn't happened. She knew she would have to call Willow and see what it meant.

She turned around and walked right into Klaus.


	25. Chapter 25

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 25**

She really didn't want to deal with Klaus after just having them weird visions about Embry. She pushed past him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of blood.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"I'm not I'm just getting a drink." She tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Uha" He stepped closer to her and she moved back instantly.

"Klaus" She warned

"So what are you being like that for?" He asked "Was it because of last night or the little sex visions you had about the wolf."

Buffy gaped "How'd you…"

Klaus laughed "Any vampire in a mile radius from here probably felt the hormones coming from both of you."

She looked at Klaus and got defensive "It didn't mean anything."

"Why would it matter if it did love" He kissed her on the head and started walking away "By the way I just thought you should know your husband went to have a chat with the werewolf that bit you."

 _Just what I need,_ she thought to herself.

She made it to the bayou before Elijah could do any real damage to the werewolf. She made him see beyond his rage and made him see that she was alright so there was no reason to punish him. She knew they weren't trying to kill her they knew she would heal. She thought maybe that was the reason they did it just to see that she really would heal, to bad she cheated and had Klaus heal her.

When she and Elijah got back to the compound she couldn't help but yell at him a little. She understood he was just looking out for her but it pissed her off a little. They made up after about an hour of screaming and yelling at each other. She didn't know why but she and Elijah could never stay mad at each other.

She had planned on going to see Willow that day about the visions that she got but figured it would wait. She went and seen Hayley and Cassandra again and told her and Jackson about the Crimson Pack, Jackson said he remembered them and they were really good friends of their pack. That made Buffy happy at least getting them put in the treaty wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Buffy walked over to Cassandra just waking up in her crib. She looked down at her smiling.

Hayley walked up behind her, "Go on hold her."

She picked her up and just held her for what seemed like ever until she finally started getting fussy.

Once Hayley took her and started feeding her she looked at Buffy "You can't wait for him to be born can you?"

"Yes and no" Buffy told her honestly "Once he's born I don't know if I'm still going to be the same, I don't know how much of my transition is based on him."

"I get it, you're afraid that you won't be part human anymore?"

"Exactly" Buffy replied.

"Whatever happens you'll be okay, you have a lot of family here that will help you through anything I hope you know that." Hayley told her.

"I know I do" Buffy hugged her friend.

They sat there and visited for the rest of the day, once it started getting late Buffy knew she needed to get home but she had to admit that she was kind of avoiding going home. Hayley offered her the couch but Buffy turned her down, she knew she would have to get used to being around Klaus and Elijah on a regular basis. After saying her goodbye's she reminded Jackson to call Rahl, she knew once she had her baby that she was going to be out of commission for a little while so she wanted to get them voted in before then.

Over the next week she got everything set up with the new werewolf pack. Jackson had talked to him the next morning and once he went and had a sit down with the entire pack, he thought they were trustworthy. So now Buffy was getting everyone together for the factions to put in a vote, if it was agreed upon then they would be added to the treaty. Rahl had been a big help getting rid of the other wolf pack that had given Buffy problems. She knew it wasn't only Rahl but him, Elijah and Klaus all had words with them and they were gone within a day. Buffy was confused about something though, when she went to the bayou that day she smelt 3 different packs and so far had only come across two.

She wanted to take a walk through there one more time before having all the factions together. If there was another pack out there she wanted to know before the meeting. She knew she shouldn't have went alone but she figured since it wasn't close to a full moon that if she did come across the other pack that she didn't have anything to worry about.

She parked her car and started walking, the main scent she was getting was the Crimson Pack but she kept getting a very light trace of another pack. She walked around for about a half hour before she felt someone behind her.

"You know it's not a smart idea to try and sneak up on me?" She asked.

"I wasn't trying to sneak, just making sure you didn't get yourself in trouble." The voice said from behind her.

"You can tell you don't know me very well" She turned around to look at Embry "If you did you would know I can take care of myself."

"Even in that condition?"

"Ouch!" She said "You act like I'm handicap or something because I'm pregnant."

He ignored her last remark "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Trying to find the other pack that's been running around here." She told him as she continued to walk.

"Well it's not really a pack, there's just a single wolf, I'm not sure what happened to the rest of his pack but he's hard to find unless you know where to look." He said to Buffy like he knew where to look.

"Alright let's go, show me where he is." She sighed letting him take lead.

After staying silent for a few minutes he stopped and looked at her and said "So have you thought about the visions that we shared?"

She looked at him surprised "No I haven't."

She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and when he did she got more flashes, this time it was flashes of them through the years, how they met as teenagers, grew up together and grew to fall in love, got married, them standing in front of a crib with him standing behind her with his arms around a very pregnant Buffy, then them in a hospital of sorts when she was giving birth, then finally them back at their house with their newborn baby, seeming very much in love and happy.

Buffy finally pulled away from his touch. She looked back at him not knowing what to say. By the look on his face he didn't have anything to say either.

"None of that has happened, I don't understand what's going on here but it's starting to freak me out, why am I having visions about a life that never happened?" Buffy felt like she was starting to lose it.

Embry was just staring at her, he still hadn't said a word.

"Are you doing this?" She asking accusingly.

"How could I do this, I'm just a werewolf we don't have powers like that" He finally said.

"Me and you are going to go have a talk with a friend of mine once were done here, the first time I didn't think much about it since it could have meant pretty much anything but this, this was way different."

"Actually the first one couldn't have really meant anything, it just meant we would hook up sometime in the future and we hooked up a lot" He said with a smirk.

Buffy smacked his arm "You're seriously making jokes about this?"

He put his hand over the spot she smacked "Damn girl you hit a lot harder than your average girl."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "Let's find him."

She followed Embry around the bayou finally the scent started getting stronger. She knew they were close. She seen a little shack of a place and automatically felt sad that someone had been staying there. Embry opened the door without even knocking and just entered the place. Buffy followed behind him slowly not wanting to piss off anyone for just entering their place.

She seen a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He watched them enter "Yea sure come on in." He said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean to invade your space, I apologize about that" She glared at Embry when she said that "But I just wanted to come by to see how you were doing out here?"

"I'm having the time of my life" He was once again sarcastic.

Buffy took a step toward her "I'm Buffy Mikaelson" She said as she extended her hand to him.

He looked at her for a moment then took her hand and said "Cary"

When he shook her hand she got images of his pack, his ancestors, and the ancestors of another werewolf that she knew very closely. She saw the ring he was wearing around his neck.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked him curiously.

"It's been passed down through the generations of my family" He told her.

Buffy gasped and knew right them that he was in fact part of the pack that Klaus's biological father had been the Alpha to and could also be a relative to him and also to the child she was carrying.

"Will you come with me?" She asked him.

He looked confused "To where?"

"I'd like for you to meet someone." She said hoping she didn't have to give any more explanation.

Cary agreed and followed Buffy and Embry back outside. They walked back to her car not saying much of anything. Once they made it to her car Buffy told Embry that she would get ahold of him the next day to go talk to that friend of hers.

Cary stayed very quiet at first then he turned and looked at Buffy "I know where you're taking me."

"You do?"

"You don't think our pack had heard of the hybrid that was born a long time ago to one of the Alpha's from my pack." He asked her.

"I wasn't trying to deceive you, I just really think you should meet him." She said honestly.

He nodded and was quite for another minute before he said "So I hear your carrying a relative of mine."

She stopped the car in the middle of the street and turned and looked at him "Where did you hear that from?"

"There's a lot of things that we hear but most we don't know if it's true."

Buffy realized right then that she just gave him his answer. "Please don't say anything, no one knows this information except for me, Klaus and Elijah."

"There's more that know than that, well at least they have their suspicions."

Buffy had started moving again. This was not what she needed to hear just before she was giving birth to her son. Once he was born he would be helpless and she was worried that something was going to happen to him and she wouldn't be able to protect him.


	26. Chapter 26

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 26**

Buffy walked into the compound with Cary, she hadn't told Klaus or Elijah about their guest. She figured she would let them figure it out on their own. Elijah was the first to greet them as they entered, he didn't actually ask her why she had brought a werewolf into their home that late at night but she could tell he was thinking it. She asked Elijah to get his brother and meet them. She and Cary were sitting when the brothers walked back in.

Klaus eyed Cary "Is there a reason we have a wolf in our home?"

"I found him out by the bayou, just thought you might like to talk to him." Buffy said.

Klaus looked him over "Nope don't seem interesting to me."

That's when Elijah stepped closer to him, he had noticed the ring. "Niklaus look at this."

He took the ring from his neck. Klaus walked over and looked at the ring that Elijah now held. He looked from the ring to Cary. "This was my mothers."

Cary looked him in the eye "I know."

Anger shot through Klaus, "Why do you have it?"

He vamped out and had Cary on the floor in a second. Buffy sighed and said "Because he's part of your fathers pack you idiot."

Klaus looked back at her then to Cary, he stood up seeming to calm down. Cary growled as he stood back up.

Elijah sat down with Cary and started talking about the pack about his family. Klaus wouldn't sit with them but he made sure he stood close enough just so he could feel like part of the conversation.

Buffy learned that this ring was the very first moonlight ring made, it was made by the Mikaelson's mother Esther and given to Klaus's real father. She noticed the ring didn't house the stone anymore so she decided to get in on the conversation with Elijah.

"You know if you'd like I could replace the stone for you." Buffy said kindly to Cary.

Klaus looked at Buffy in disbelief "He is not getting this back."

"Seriously what would you use it for?" Buffy stated "You don't need a ring to make you not change on a full moon but he does."

Cary looked at Buffy like he couldn't believe the words that had just came out of her mouth "That's possible?"

Buffy nodded.

Before she could say another word Klaus took off and he still currently had the ring. She sighed and looked back at Cary.

"Well if you decide to stick around here I will have you a moonlight ring made, my best friend already made quite a few of them and I'm pretty sure she still has some black kyantine left, if I can't get that ring back from Klaus we'll get you another one." She smiled softly at Cary.

"He can have that ring, it's probably the only thing he's ever even seen that belonged to his father." Cary said like he understood Klaus's situation.

Buffy stood there for a moment and cursed herself for not even thinking about that. Of course he'd want to keep the ring, Cary was right Klaus had no way of having anything that belonged to his real father. Not that Klaus would admit that that was the reason he wanted to keep the ring. She had a feeling he would make up some excuse, he wouldn't tell anyone the truth.

"Thank you Cary that's awful nice of you to do for someone that you had never even met before." Buffy told him.

"He's a legend around our pack, it wasn't until they resurfaced a few years ago that we actually started believing it" Cary looked at Buffy and smiled "Who's going to believe that there's a vampire out there who also has the werewolf gene?"

Buffy laughed, he made a good point and if she hadn't met him herself she would say he wasn't real as well.

"So you planning on staying?"

"I'd like to but the rest of my pack aren't here and if you know anything about us we stick together." Cary said.

Buffy nodded "That's understandable, we'd love to have you though and even if Klaus won't admit it I know he would to."

Buffy gave Cary her number and told him if he needed to get ahold of her for anything not to hesitate calling her. She walked him out then went to find Klaus. She knew he was sulking somewhere.

She finally found him, when she approached him she seen he had a drink in his hand.

"I'm sorry" She said as she walked up to him and then sat down.

"For what love?"

"For telling you to give the ring back." Buffy patted his leg "I didn't even think that you might want to keep it."

"It's my family's property of course I would want to keep it." He said fuming.

She placed her hand on top of his "And it was your fathers."

He looked at her and she could see the pain behind his eyes "You think that's why I wanted to keep it?"

Buffy hesitated before she nodded, she didn't want to piss him off any more than he obviously already was, but she needed him to talk to her about this.

"Seriously" He started to get up.

Buffy got up with him and didn't let go of his hand "You don't have to hide things from me, I know how you feel about your father."

"He's not my father, my father was Mikael you know the man who made me and my sibling's life a living hell, chasing us for centuries trying his hardest to kill us." He was outraged.

"Klaus" She said trying to comfort him.

He tried once again to pull his arm from her but she wasn't going to let go she wasn't going to let him take off, she wasn't going to let him be by himself when he felt like this. She knew he needed someone right now and that someone was her.

"Look at me." She ordered but he didn't.

He kept trying to get away from her, finally she was starting to get aggravated so she went to grab his other arm so she could make him look at her and when she did she must have surprised him because he pushed her back. She flew across the room into the wall breaking a table as she fell. She saw the blood on the floor before she felt it. She looked down and started screaming when she seen the piece of wood sticking through her stomach.

Klaus finally snapped out of the funk he had been in and realized what he had done. He just looked at Buffy not knowing what to do.

"Get your ass over here?" She yelled at Klaus.

He obeyed. "What can I do?"

"First off, call Willow have her get the witches here and then call Priscilla she needs to get here as well."

He pulled out his phone started dialing numbers then she heard him yelling into it, she couldn't tell what he was saying exactly she was starting to go in and out. She knew that Talon was alright but she didn't know for how long.

She felt Klaus's hands on her face and he was yelling something at her. Her eyes were still kind of open but she didn't feel like she was there. Priscilla was there in only a matter of minutes when she seen Buffy she started to freak out a little bit. The piece of wood was going all the way through her stomach, there was a little piece sticking out of her back and about 6 inches in the front. Priscilla didn't want to try and remove it until Willow got there.

After what seemed like forever Willow finally got there with Sophie and Jane-Anne, when they saw her Willow almost lost it. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Get up" Priscilla shouted at Willow "I get this is tough to look at but we need to get that out of her."

Willow finally got up and dried her eyes "What do you need us to do?"

"I need an ultrasound of sorts so I can remove this, I need to make sure it's safe though before I do" Priscilla told the witches.

"I am going to need to see inside her and obviously I can't do that on my own" She looked to Willow "Can you let me see what you see inside her?"

Willow nodded "Yea I think so."

The three witches stood around Buffy and once Willow knew they were in she was able to project the image like it was a holograph. Priscilla moved toward Buffy and started to slowly pull on the wood. Buffy started screaming immediately and started moving.

"I need you to keep her down" Priscilla yelled to Klaus.

Klaus walked over to Buffy's head and started to calm her down. The sound of his voice seemed to have done it right away, she relaxed back on the table.

"It looks like it's not protruding into anything that will harm the baby, so the count of 3 I'm going to pull it and pull it hard and fast, I need you all to make sure she stays down, got it."

All three witches and Klaus all agreed.

"Okay… 1…2…3" She pulled as soon as she got to three and the wood came right out.

Buffy screamed and again tried to move but they kept her down.

Priscilla looked at Klaus "Give her your blood."

Klaus did as he was told, he bit his wrist and forced it into her mouth. At first she didn't respond but when she finally did a sigh of relief went through the room.

Once she was conscious Priscilla looked at the witches "Can you put that back up again I want to make sure everything healed properly."

They did as they were asked. Priscilla looked over it all and smiled. "Perfect, you can't even tell where it was."

When Buffy was finally able to sit up she felt a slight pain where the wood had been but it felt alright. When she looked at Klaus she could tell he had been crying. Then looking at the other faces she seen that they had all been crying, including Jane-Anne who she hadn't really talked to.

"You scared us there for a minute." Priscilla said as she hugged her.

Then she felt a bunch of arms around her all except for the one she wanted. When she was able to see around her again she noticed that Klaus had took off.


	27. Chapter 27

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 27**

It had been a couple days since the incident happened with Klaus and no one had seen him since. She knew he blamed himself, she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her but it had happened and she could have lost their baby because of it. It was finally the day that the Crimson Sky Pack was going to be added to the treaty, as long as all the factions agreed that is, which Buffy didn't have a doubt in her mind that they would allow them in as well.

She was getting everything set up, this would be the first time she had faced some of these people since she had come back. She had only met with people she had to, the less people who saw her like this the better, that's how she felt. She had purposely been staying away from the slayers, the only one she had come in contact with was Faith but now she would have to see Charlie as well.

Rahl and Simone were the first to arrive, she greeted them as they came in she seen that Embry had also come with them so she had to inform him that he was not allowed behind the closed doors, he would have to wait out in the waiting area. She couldn't help but feel him continuing to stare at her, she still hadn't brought the whole thing up to Willow yet, she knew she needed to but with everything that had been going on she hadn't had a chance.

The last arrived, she went and shut the door then stood at the head of the table.

"I'd like to think you all for coming out here today" Buffy said smiling looking at everyone around the table.

"If you notice we have some new faces in here today" She looked at Rahl and Simone. They smiled at everyone.

"This is Rahl and Simone Trailson, they are from the Crimson Sky Pack and have recently found their way to the French Quarter, so if all of you would agree we'd like to give them a home here."

She heard a few people talking. Then Marcel asked Buffy "How many are in this pack?"

"There is 7 members including the two of them." Buffy replied.

"It just worries us a little, adding more werewolves to the Quarter." Marcel said.

"I understand that but the same rules apply to them, they are not to cause any problems with any of the other factions in my city, if anyone if their pack disrespects this treaty they will be held responsible." She looked from Marcel to Rahl and Simone.

"I'm not going to say that we don't have that normal dislike for vampires that all wolves have but we have lived beside them on more than one occasion, we wouldn't do anything to disrespect Buffy, the treaty, or any of the factions living here." Rahl said to Marcel and to the rest of the factions.

"We would just like a place to call home, we have been moving from place to place for far too long, our son has had to grow up with never having a steady life, I know he's older now but he deserves to finally have a place of his own as well." Simone said after Rahl spoke.

Buffy smiled at Simone, she knew exactly how she felt she wouldn't want to raise Talon like that without a place to call home.

"Let's take a vote" Buffy said "Yes to let them join the factions, no to not allow it."

Voting went around the table with everyone voting yes, including Marcel. She smiled at all of them and was happy that they were alright with it. Then she pulled the treaty out and walked it over to The Trailson's and that was the first time she felt the pain in her stomach. She ignored it and kept walking but by the time she made it to them it had gotten worse. She took a deep breath then placed the treaty in front of them.

"Please read over it, if you fully agree you will need to sign in blood." She held her stomach as she told them what to do.

They read then both signed.

"Welcome to the French Quarter" Buffy was able to get before she collapsed.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was on the floor she looked to Rahl and Simone "Get my husband."

She heard the doors open and then Embry was standing next to her looking scared "Are you alright?"

She looked at him for a second but the moment he touched her she knew everything would be alright, she knew they would make wonderful parents, it might be a little earlier than they had expected but they had prepared for this day for so long.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "Yea I'm alright but I think were about to be parents, he's coming and he's coming quick."

Simone looked scared and happy all in one, she was about to have her first grandchild born but earlier than any have expected. Simone looked at Elijah "Is there anywhere here we can take her? We won't be able to get her back to the house."

Elijah looked confused at first then he started moving, he picked Buffy up and took her to one of the spare bedrooms. She and Elijah had become like family since they took over the Quarter together, she knew he was freaking out just as much as her family was. Embry sat in the bed next to Buffy, Simone had called Priscilla and she was on her way.

Buffy looked at Elijah "Can you do me a favor?" When he nodded she continued "You know the room that has Talon's stuff that I brought here? Could you please show Priscilla the room so she could get anything she might need in there for the baby?"

Elijah nodded again and left her there with her family. She looked at Simone "Will you call my sister? I have to have her here."

"Of course" She said softly.

"I can't believe this day has actually come, I never thought I'd see the day that we would be welcoming a baby into the world." Embry said as he took her hand.

"Hey let's not talk about that, this is the happiest day of our lives, let's leave the past in the past." Buffy said really not wanting to think about the year they spent apart because they had both seemed to be in two separate parts in their lives but when she ended up pregnant they got back together like they had never been apart.

He kissed her "I'm sorry."

She smiled back at him, kissing him back hungrily. They were still kissing when Priscilla made it there they heard her laughing in the doorway.

"I'm going to have to insist you let my patient breathe a little bit."

Embry backed up from Buffy "Sorry you know me can't keep my hands off my wife."

Both Buffy and Embry laughed.

Priscilla closed the door behind her then walked over to Buffy, she tossed a hospital looking gown at her. "I'm going to need you to put that on."

Priscilla turned around so Buffy could change her clothes, Embry had to help her some. Once she had the gown on she said "okay."

Priscilla walked back over to the bed "I'm going to check to see how you're progressing here."

It only took her about a minute than she looked over at Buffy and Embry "Well it looks like you two are going to be parents really soon, Buffy your already at 8." Priscilla said surprised.

Buffy couldn't believe that she was already dilated to 8, she felt like she had only been in labor for about an hour. There was a knock at the door and Priscilla walked over and opened it, Dawn stood there, as soon as she saw Buffy she rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you made it, I was afraid you wouldn't." Buffy told her sister.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dawn smiled at her sister.

Priscilla looked at Buffy "I'll be right back, I have to get things ready for the birth of your little guy."

As soon as Priscilla walked out of the room, all her friends started making their appearance to them. She was glad that everyone was already here, at least she wouldn't have to worry about anyone missing the birth of their baby. She looked around the room but couldn't help but get a nagging feeling that there was someone missing, she couldn't put her finger on who it was but it felt like someone important.


	28. Chapter 28

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 28**

Everything was finally ready and it couldn't have been better timing. Priscilla had everyone except Embry and Dawn leave the room, she also had the werewolf "doctor" there helping as well. Priscilla had experience with werewolf births as well but with her being a vampire now she wanted someone there who was still a werewolf. There was no one they could refer to about the birth they were about to witness, there had never been a vampire giving birth before and no one knew what to expect exactly.

Buffy had Embry and one side and Dawn at the other. They were each trying to help her get through the contractions. Buffy knew something wasn't right when she kept slipping in and out of consciousness, she heard Priscilla start freaking out some and went and got Willow. She had to see what was going on inside and since they didn't have any kind of ultrasound machine Willow was the best to help with that.

Inside Buffy's unconscious mind she was just flying through a very odd dream world. Finally when she seen someone else she showed herself. She heard her feet hit the ground and the person turned around.

"Buffy?" He asked confused of why she was there.

She looked around "What is this place?"

Klaus laughed "It's my dream and I'm not really sure why you're here."

"Me either" Buffy shook her head and tried to remember what had happened. Then it hit her, she looked at Klaus remembering what was happening "I went into labor at the end of the treaty signing but something went wrong I'm not sure what exactly but somehow I ended up here."

"So your about to have your baby huh? I bet your husband is ecstatic." He said obviously jealous.

"Don't act like that, you know it would have never worked between us Klaus, we were doomed before we even began." Buffy said as she took a seat.

"I guess we'll never know now will we?" He said looking down at the ground "If he wouldn't have come back then we might be something great right now."

"Really" Buffy looked at him surprised "You do remember that our entire relationship was fabricated by the witches that you killed?"

"I think they pushed us but the feelings were there."

"I can't believe this, here I am about to have a baby but I'm stuck here with you arguing" Buffy sighed "That's all we ever did so how can you be so depressed over loosing something that wasn't ever really there?"

"Well maybe it was only there for me then, I thought it was something special but I seem to be particularly good at making mistakes." Klaus said gloomy.

"It was only a couple months, you make it seem like we had something over a long period of time, you know like me and my husband have." Buffy was trying to make out why he was all of a sudden sharing these feelings with her.

Klaus was standing in front of her, looking down at her, then he got down on his knees so he could be eye level with her. "When you have lived as long as I have and never once have had even a sliver of pure happiness when it does happen you want to keep it for as long as you possibly can and I'm sorry that this seemed to not mean that much to you but to me it meant everything."

Buffy stood up "I'm sorry for hurting you Klaus but you knew from the beginning that I wasn't looking to have a relationship, you knew about my husband and you knew how I felt about him" She took a deep breath "You were a rebound Klaus and I thought you knew that, I just wanted to think of anything but Embry and you helped me keep my mind off him but I never once stopped loving him, he is my other half and were meant to be together, I wish you would get that, you know your family really misses you."

He looked at her like he didn't believe what she had just said to him. "You are such a liar, I know you felt something, you had to of."

Buffy looked back at him one more time "Goodbye Klaus, I'm sorry things happened the way they did but you'll find someone who makes you truly happy."

She turned and walked away but she couldn't help but hear him say "I already did and she broke my heart."

Finally Buffy woke up back in her body just as Priscilla was closing her stomach back up. She looked around the room and seen everyone had tears in their eyes, then she looked at Embry and seen he was holding their little boy wrapped in a blue blanket. As soon as their eyes met, he smiled then bent down so Buffy could see their baby. She couldn't help but feel completely at peace once she had her little boy in her arms, he was the most beautiful baby Buffy had ever seen, his head was covered in light blonde curls and he had the biggest blue eyes. She looked at his father and couldn't help but see the resemblance, they both had blonde hair but Talon got his father's blue eyes, they had debated on who he would look more like and as of right now he was winning.

Priscilla came over to the new parents "I'm going to have to take him for a little bit but I'll bring him right back, I promise."

Buffy reluctantly handed him over to Priscilla, she knew she was just doing her job but Buffy didn't want to let him go.

"You know you scared the crap out of us." Dawn said as soon as she got a chance to.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened but it was the weirdest thing though, I talked to Klaus." She knew her husband didn't like to talk about him but she wasn't going to keep anything from him.

Willow looked surprised "What do you mean you talked to him?"

Buffy explained what had happened to the best of her knowledge. Willow seemed fascinated that Buffy was able to go into his dreams like that. Embry didn't seem too thrilled about it though.

She turned and looked at her husband "I think I just needed to say goodbye before I actually had Talon, as you know he left as soon as we decided to give this another go and I never fully had closure with him."

"I don't like the idea of you seeing him especially in your head like that but I get it, I might not like it but I understand it." He leaned down and kissed her.

Once Priscilla was finished doing what she needed to do, she brought Talon back over to Buffy and Embry. They both took turns holding him then decided they should share the joy with their friends and family. Dawn was the first to hold him then was Simone and Rahl, all their friends took turns coming in and seeing him. They all congratulated them and Buffy knew this was what true happiness felt like, she felt like she was complete. All her life she felt like she had this dark side that was always waiting to peek its nasty little head and then when she became a hybrid the day she signed the treaty to take over the French Quarter she thought that was it that her life would be completely ruined. But when she and Embry ran into each other again after all that time being apart it was like they fit together better than they had before, she didn't understand it since their species were supposed to be mortal enemies and all but she wasn't going to complain about that. She and her husband had gotten back together and made a beautiful baby boy together, nothing could take away her happiness from her now.

* * *

 _This does conclude the third installment in the series. I know I kind of left it in a weird place but the fourth one will explain everything that happened._


	29. AN

I know I left this off in a very odd place and I'm sorry about that. I was trying to go with the whole type of thing how Dawn was introduced in season 5 of Buffy. They just kind of threw her into the series like she had always been there, we as the audience knew she hadn't but the characters seemed to think she was at first. I tried to throw in little hints from the first time Buffy and Embry met.

I'm hoping when the 4th is finally finished that I've cleared somethings up. I'm having a hard time finishing it, I know how I want it to end but I'm just having problems getting to that point. I'm seriously like 1 or 2 chapters away from finishing it but I've had writers block and keep throwing out everything I write because I don't like it…

Thanks to all who have read this…


End file.
